Tiers of the Fallen
by Eihger
Summary: Fallen are the escaped ginie-pigs of a military science division, used to operate battle suits called "spartans". Instead of geneticaly engeneering humans, they raise hanyou and train them at a young age. What would happen if they mistook Inuyasha as o­n
1. Prologue

Authors note: this is my first fic, I hope its good, because I cannot judge my work, I always think it sucks, but you be the judge, I am told I am a good writer. I still doubt my capabilities  
  
Oh yeah, I do not own Inuyasha, but I could once my massive chi bi army invades Japan, FEAR the cuteness!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue  
  
"Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts as she pushes Inuyasha towards the well  
  
"You promised me you'd go out an see Tokyo."  
  
" I never did such a thing!" He barked at her, retaliating to go to her time  
  
"Yes you did." She says with a cheery tone of voice. She drops her backpack and pulls out a tape recorder, and points it at him.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A tape recorder, it proves that you did."  
  
" How's that?"  
  
She presses a button on the recorder and it plays back the message  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The message  
  
"Inuyasha, if you want ramen so badly, why don't you just get them in my time?"  
  
"Fine I will!"  
  
"Really, you promise?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
end message  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He growls at Kagome, who still has a cheery expression on her face.  
  
"All right! Fine I'll go."  
  
Wow that was easier than I thought. I at least thought he was going to make a last ditch effort to not go She thought to herself Oh well.  
  
Inuyasha jumps on the side of the well   
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
" Yeah, just a second." She picks up her backpack and moves over to the well. " I can't wait to show you all the neat stuff"  
  
"What ever."  
  
They both jump into the well and end up at the Higurashi shrine, and the well house seemed to have burned down since the where gone.  
  
End of the prologue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's a bit short, but then again it is a prologue 


	2. Chapter one

Authors note: I forgot to mention that things will start to build up to why its called Tiers of the Fallen. Until then the story isn't really that sad at all, but I hope when the plot develops is SHOULD be. again I apologize for the shortness of the previous chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing yet everything, for nothing is everything, but everything is not nothing, Enjoy the fic  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter-01 Relief  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome look around the burnt well house. Inuyasha picks up a small piece of the burnt wood and it instantly disintegrates. He turns to look at Kagome, who is also looking at the incinerated house.  
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha says in a low tone.  
  
" Was it arson?" She looks at Inuyasha with a worried look on her face. " Do you think everyone's fine?"  
  
"I hope so..."  
  
Once they get out of the burnt well house, they notice that the rest of the shrine is ok, so that ruled out arson, or maybe the fires didn't spread. Kagome rushed to her house, with Inuyasha, to find where everyone was. Once she got to her house and got inside she could hear people talking. It was her mother and what appeared to be an older man. They where talking about the well house.  
  
" Just be thankful that there was no wind yesterday"  
  
'Yesterday?' Kagome said very quietly so no one could hear her, except Inuyasha of course.  
  
"You mean to tell me that happened yesterday?" Kagome put her finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet. She continued to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
  
" Did anyone get hurt in the incident, Mrs. Higurashi?"  
  
" Fortunately no one got hurt."  
  
" That is good to hear. Now, we have no suspect as of right now as to who set the fire, but we are looking into it." He paused for a moment "It would help us out greatly if we could question your family as to what might have happened. Is anyone else here at this time?"  
  
"No, I'm the only one here right now, the rest should be back soon, except for Kagome."  
  
"And Kagome is?"  
  
"My daughter. She will be staying over at a friends tonight."  
  
" Now if you will, please let us examine the shed once more for any clues as to who the suspect is."  
  
" Oh no, hide Inuyasha!" She says sounding anxious to get out of there. They both run out side, then Kagome get on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha then proceeds to jump in the nearest tree. Just as they get in the tree, the inspectors walk out side towards the well house.  
  
As they do so, Inuyasha and Kagome try to enter Kagome's room, without drawing attention to themselves, they do make noise, but not enough fro them to get noticed. Once they are inside, Kagome drops her backpack onto her bed and hurries down the stairs. Once down stairs she can see her mom drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
" Oh this is going to be a long day" she says to herself before sipping the coffee again  
  
" Mama, What happened to the well house?"   
  
  
  
Startled to hear Kagome's voice, Mrs. Higurashi spilled the cup of coffee on her self, right as she was about to take a sip too. Once the steaming coffee had hit her, she let out a scream so loud, that Inuyasha's ears hurt more than her lap. Upon recovering, Inuyasha rushed towards the sound of the scream, as did the officers. Once Inuyasha is at the bottom of the stairs, the two police officers are there too. Not noticing each other they both say at the same time  
  
"I/we heard some one scream!" The officers proceed to ask who the two people are. After much stammering the two officers begin to get suspicious.  
  
"She's my daughter Kagome."  
  
" I thought you said she wasn't going to be back today."  
  
" I wasn't planning on it, I,... uh, just needed to get a few things from my room"  
  
Kagome makes her way to the stairs, knowing that the cops are obviously aware of Inuyasha  
  
"Hey kid, don't you know its illegal to carry a sword around?" Inuyasha growls at that last comment and just walk up the stairs with Kagome, ignoring the cops screams.  
  
"Who were they?" He asks   
  
That's right I never told him about the police. How am I going to explain this to him she thinks to herself for a while.  
  
" They where the police" she wait for Inuyasha's reply  
  
"The what?"  
  
Knew it, alright, now what am I going to tell him? " They are called the police, they are supposed to keep order in this time, and certain things from your time, you can't do with out getting arrested."  
  
"Arrest-" she cuts him off  
  
"for example you can't kill any one, even if they are demon, they will most likely resemble humans and you can't kill humans, got that?"  
  
" Feh, I wasn't planning on killing anyone while we were here, now what's this arrested shit you were talking about?"  
  
" Arrested is the end result of doing something illegal, most of the time. Basically you get sent to jail."  
  
Upon seeing the once more confused look on Inuyasha's face she went on to explain what jail was, by the time she was finished one of the officers was upstairs. He proceed over to where Inuyasha is standing  
  
" Ok, put the sword down, I won't ask you again"  
  
" This is a perfect example Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha? that's a weird name, its probably a nick-name, then again, what about those ears?  
  
" I won't put down my sword" Inuyasha growls at him. The officer grabs his pistol and points it at Inuyasha. Even though he doesn't know what this thing in his hand it he knows it is a weapon so he reaches for his tetsusaiga, and the officer hardened his aim at Inuyahsa  
  
"Please don't shoot!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs  
  
"Now what's he gotten into this time" The officer down stairs says, rhetorically to Mrs. Higurashi, he is then silenced when he hears a gunshot. The whole house goes silent, uncomfortably silent for the longest of time, broken by the screams of Kagome.  
  
End of chapter one  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: Ha! how's that for a cliffhanger? I wished I could make this longer, but like I said, I'm me, I hope you liked, I will be working on chapter two can't say when I'll have it up. R&R please 


	3. Pain

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. sorry to put you on a cliffhanger, but hell I wanted you to read. To toughs who didn't think it was a cliffhanger.... damn  
  
One thing, the word 'tiers' means stories, or ranks. Either way its a double meaning  
  
Disclaimer: not I own contain Inuyasha, except that one poster, and this story aptly named Tiers of the Fallen  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter-02 Pain  
  
Inuyasha is on the ground grabbing his wound on his lower abdomen. His cries of pain tear right through Kagome, let alone the sight of Inuyasha defeated in nothing flat and his blood flowing onto the carpet. The others run to the room, the inspector calls for an ambulance, then turn to the other officer.  
  
"What happened, why did you shoot him? He's a kid for Christ sake!"  
  
"He drew the sword, I have never seen anything like it before, it looks like a regular katana, but when it is drawn in enlarges some how."  
  
Kagome now kneeling by Inuyasha, hold him upright  
  
" I told you... I told you no to draw your sword. Inuyasha"  
  
"What's with that kid, he's like nothing I have ever seen before. I mean, he turned his sword into something that seemed like it weight about-"  
  
"What did you do to me?" Inuyasha interrupts wincing at the pain.  
  
" I wouldn't be talking if I were you, you were just shot. It's a miracle you haven't died from the blood loss, let alone the shot to the gut"   
  
Kagome, now looking at one of her hands, seeing that it is covered in blood, and realizing that Inuyasha is loosing a large amount of blood from the wound.  
  
" The paramedics should arrive soon, we'll just have to wait."  
  
"Para- what" are Inuyasha's last word before he begins to loose consciousness   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not too long later sirens could be heard. Time seemed to move slower for Kagome. She had no idea on what to do. Once the paramedics reached the house, the officer told them where Inuyasha was. Once they rushed upstairs, the paramedics paused for a brief second on seeing Inuyasha.  
  
" I take it he's the one."  
  
" What are you waiting for, hurry up!" Kagome yells at them, not realizing it at the time  
  
" It seems as if the bleeding stopped" The officer look at the medic in a confused state  
  
"Go get the stretcher" One of the paramedics says, and the other follows orders  
  
"What do you mean, it looks like it stopped bleeding, he should still be-" he is cut off by the paramedic who is now looking at the bare wound and it has healed just a small bit  
  
"This is interesting, you said he was just shot" The officer nods "The he should still be bleeding. This one is odd. Even if his condition is as it looks, we can't take any chances."  
  
"Uh, guys" a voice call from the bottom story of the house  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"  
  
The officers and the medic lift Inuyasha so they can get him out safely before the house burns down.  
  
"What a day, what a day." Every one give the younger officer an evil glare "What I can make light of the situation?" They continue their glare " Tough crowd"   
  
Once they all get out side of the house and see that this fire was indeed arson.  
  
"Oh God, my house" Mrs. Higurashi . The fire had spread quickly, too quickly for it to be an accidental fire  
  
"We have to get our priorities straight, get the boy into the ambulance. Rookie call the fire department now."  
  
The paramedics load Inuyasha into the ambulance, and Kagome joins them as well  
  
"Kagome why are you going too?"  
  
"I need to explain things." Mrs. Higurashi nods  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few hours later Inuyasha awakes at a hospital scanning the room carefully, looking at all of the fascinating new things around the room. In a dazed state he does not have clear though, then he notices something attached to his arm, and it has a string like object attached to it. He moves his hand over to remove this thing in his arm.  
  
"I wouldn't do that If I were you Inuyasha." a familiar voice says. Inuyasha begins to scan the room a bit more till he found Kagome. His vision was blurry because he just woke up, and was feeling very light headed, he would not have noticed Kagome if it weren't for her voice.  
  
"Where am I? and what is this thing in my arm" He said very tiredly  
  
"You are in a hospital, and that thing in your arm is....I forget what they are called, but its giving you morphine"  
  
"Mor, what?"  
  
"Its just a pain killer they give to people who suffer injuries. Its actually quite strong, are you feeling weird?"  
  
"I am, just a bit of a light headed feel... Why are you here, shouldn't you be at your house?"  
  
Kagome just looked away from him, even though he could barely see her at all, he could tell something was wrong.  
  
"The house... The... The police said that this guys was a serial arsonist. Also he's hit three other houses, so the house is"  
  
"Gone?"  
  
"I guess you can say that."  
  
"It the well ok?" Kagome revered that comment, but then remembered that Inuyasha wasn't used to being in her time for very long.  
  
" I don't know, I didn't have a chance to see."  
  
Inuyasha nods, he vision slowly coming back to him  
  
" What's a hospital?"  
  
"Its a place where the sick and hurt go to get better"  
  
"Kagome, what was that thing the police man had?"  
  
" Its called a gun, and it fires bullets at incredible speeds"  
  
"I thought I saw something come out of there. What's a gun, and what's a bullet?"  
  
"A gun is a modern weapon. What you saw was called a hand gun, its smaller, but just as deadly"  
  
"What kind of magic does it use?"  
  
Kagome was about to laugh at this, but soon just explained instead  
  
"They don't use magic." Inuyasha's eyes opened wide " They just use gunpowder for propulsion." Seeing the look on his face, she went on to explain what gunpowder was. He asked question after question, this was odd, Kagome never seen Inuyasha so interested in things. In some time a nurse walked into the room. She looked over at the hanyou to see that he was finally awake.  
  
"Oh, that's good you're awake." The two look at her " Well since I was just going to check to see how you where coming a long, and I can see that your are fine. Could I possibly get you any thing, a drink, food?"  
  
"Food is good" Inuyasha says  
  
"What would you like?"  
  
Inuyasha grins "Do you have any rammen?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I can check."  
  
' I knew that he would go to any length to get some rammen. He just wouldn't admit it' Kagome thinks to her self  
  
"Um Kagome, where are my clothes?"  
  
"They are being cleaned, you got your blood all over them"  
  
"I hate guns."  
  
Kagome couldn't help but giggle at what Inuyasha said. This didn't make him too happy either. Soon a ringing noise can be heard, and Inuyasha is practically sent jumping into the air  
  
"What is that noise?"  
  
"It's just my mom's cell phone, don't talk while I'm on it, I want to find out where we'll be staying for now."  
  
Inuyasha complies and continues to look around the room, now that his eyesight has gone back to normal. He looks out a window and sees that it is night, and he see other buildings that soar high in the sky. He turns his look to the room he is in. He notices across from his bed there is a black box hanging from the ceiling, he turns to Kagome who is still talking in this other strange devise he never seen before. When Kagome get off the phone, Inuyasha is almost instantly asking her what that black box is, it has his curiosity for some reason.  
  
'Now this will be hard to explain to Inuyasha' She though to her self again  
  
"It's called a TV which is short for television. Its broadcasts TV shows which are like..." Kagome can she Inuyasha getting more confused by the second. This isn't going to get easier for her to explain.  
  
"Ok I'm back and I have your rammen"  
  
'Thank Kami!' he thought to her self  
  
"Kick ass, I'm starving" Inuyasha blurts out, acting like his usual self again  
  
The nurse watches in amazement and she sees Inuyasha eat all of the rammen in a manners of minutes, she at least thought, given his condition, he would eat slower. Then again this was the boy they told her healed more from a gunshot wound in a few second than most people do in a day.  
  
Kagome looks over at a clock  
  
"Oh I have to get going, I'll have to see you tomorrow, bye" Kagome rushes out the door and Inuyasha just sits there looking at Kagome run out the door  
  
"bye I guess" He says with rammen still in his mouth  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha nods "What's with those ears?"   
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Sorry for this chapter for being late, I had finals, so to make it up I make it longer than most of my chapters would be like, I'll have chapter 3 up soon please R&R 


	4. Out on the town

Authors note: I am continuing the story a few days later, so you won't find out what Inuyasha told the nurse about his ears, cause I'm evil like that.  
  
Oh yeah, there is a whole lot more words in this, than what I normally do, please still read  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter-03 out on the town  
  
It had been three days since the incident. Inuyasha made a full recovery and way released the next day, so for the other two days, Kagome was informing him on every thing he would need to know . He still could use some more work. Kagome wanted to take Inuyasha out on the town, but realized that too much attention would be drawn to him if he were to wear his usual ensemble, so Kagome bought him some modern clothes for him to wear. Needless to say, he refused them at first, but he began to grow accustom the them. He liked shoes the most, he enjoyed the spring to their step, and how it hurt lest then walking barefoot. He had to wear a hat to cover his ears.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, this way!" Kagome said to Inuyasha, whose attention is at an arcade   
  
"Kagome, what is that?" He points towards the arcade  
  
"Oh that's an arcade, people play video games and such there... actually we have enough time, you want to got check it out?" Inuyasha nods. Kagome walk closer to the arcade they notice a crowd around a certain game, and music can be heard, a kind of music the hanyou has never heard before in his life. Suddenly the music seems to stop and some people start to cheer.  
  
"Oh, I know what it is now." Inuyasha looks at Kagome with a confused look upon his face " Its a game called dance dance revolution. I've tried it before its fun but hard. See you have to step on arrows on a pad at the same time they hit a certain point in the screen." Kagome starts moving her legs in a pattern that resembles the pad  
  
The crowd opens up a bit to show a worn out and beaten man leave.  
  
"Wow, Its Hasegawa Takashi, he's the third best in Tokyo!" Inuyasha's eyebrow raises  
  
"You say he's the third best?"  
  
"Yes, are you going to try and beat him?" Inuyasha nods and walks toward the game  
  
"Is there no one here who can beat me? I guess I am still the reining champ" The proud man says  
  
"Your not so tough, I bet I could do better than you!" Inuyasha says, and everyone looks at him, noticing his silvery white hair.  
  
" You can't beat Takashi, he only lost twice, and that the only reason he is the third best!"  
  
"Shut up Norio, lets see what this guy can do"  
  
Inuyasha steps onto the pad, and Takashi tells him the basics, and he stresses to not leave your feet in the center. after that, Takashi is feeling pretty proud of him self, and they choose the first song  
  
"Alright, we shall play Tsugaru. I will play on heavy, how about you?"  
  
"I'll do likewise. If you can do anything, I can do it better"  
  
They begin the song, and to everyone's amazement Inuyasha is doing an extraordinary job, keeping up with the famed champ. Inuyasha didn't see what was so hard about the game, except at one part where he continually missed the steps. When the song ended Takashi looked at amazement to see that His score matched the inu yokai's.  
  
"You did too well for a first time, I might give you another chance. This time let us do... Healing vision angelic mix." Inuyasha nods, not knowing what he is talking about but still he never backs down from a challenge. one the song starts Inuyasha can see the arrows moving slow  
  
'This is going to be easy if they go this slow' He thinks to himself... then the first arrow passes and it is now a battle to see who can move his legs faster. The crowd watches in in awe as the two play on. Kagome can't believe her eyes.  
  
'Inuyasha good at a video game? I know he has good reflexes and balance, so it is to be expected that he would be ok at it, but I never thought he could match up with 'Takashi the Great'. She though as the song ended  
  
" I must credit you, silver haired one, you aren't even tired. but this last one surely will end your beginners luck, Max unlimited" The whole slew of people gasped, even Takashi had trouble with this one, he was getting desperate. Once the song had started, Inuyasha knew this was going to be difficult. Every one watched closely to their every other step, because they could catch every move.  
  
" I lost?" Takashi said with Inuyasha laughing at him. Every one in the crowd went silent.  
  
"My hats of to you newbie, you beat me." Kagome began to approach Inuyasha  
  
" I can't believe you beat Hasegawa. Aren't you tired?" Inuyasha is trying to hide that he is short on breath, and he is sweating just a little bit. once they are done, the crowd begins to disperse and just Takashi, Norio, Kagome, and Inuyasha are left by the DDR machine.  
  
" Follow me kid, I want to talk to you about something." Inuyasha and Kagome begin to follow him.  
  
"No the girl must stay" Kagome looked at him with annoyance  
  
"Why do I have to stay, he can't hide anything from me, so your better off not excluding me!"  
  
"Oh yeah, what about this!" Takashi grabs the hat from Inuyasha's head, reveling his ears  
  
" So what about it, I already knew about those" Kagome says as if it were more common than grass to see his ears.  
  
"What! you know" He says astounded  
  
'How did he know about Inuyasha?' Kagome thinks to her self, also thinking that Inuyasha must be thinking the same  
  
"All right fine you can come, but mention one word about this." Inuyasha growls at him as if he were threatening Kagome.  
  
All four got to a deserted alley, Inuyasha looking for any dangers. When they got to a spot, Takashi stopped an turned around to face Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
" I know your little secret, hanyou."  
  
"How did you know that I was?"  
  
"A hanyou, simple really, you had no concealing spell, I could smell you coming a mile away."  
  
"How could you smell him, your not a" Kagome gets cut off  
  
" Hanyou? Yes I am, and Norio. We just use concealing spells, though I can't figure out why you couldn't sense us" In front of their eyes Takashi and Norio dropped their spells and revealed their dog like ears, silver hair, fangs, and claws.  
  
" You see me and you are the same breed, now I wanted to ask you, have you heard of Roheito Institutes?"  
  
" Roh what?"  
  
"I'll take that as good, but unless you want to find out what they are, I suggest you keep a low profile. Another thing, why do you hang out with this human?" Kagome glares at him unblinkingly  
  
" She's a Miko." The two start laughing  
  
"Unless you where born 500 years ago, mikos don't exist."  
  
"What If I was?"  
  
"Then you should be dead, or an old man, I mean your not a yokai, well at least a full yokai."  
  
" Inuyasha, lets get going, these men are clearly lacking in knowledge"  
  
" You insult me, human?" He says getting annoyed   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome start walking away  
  
"Remember, a low profile!"  
  
Inuyasha is about to reach the corner, when Kagome shoves his hat back on him, this is followed by a string of profanities  
  
"He said low profile!" Inuyasha growls at Kagome, and it looks like she is about to sit him, but she remembers that they are in public. Kagome looks at her watch  
  
"Oh my god! we are going to be late!"  
  
"Late for what?" Inuyasha barks at her  
  
"Oh well, we can't make it in time. Lets do something else. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Eat, I'm hungry woman" Kagome just glares at him, and pushes him back into the alley  
  
" SIT!" THUD  
  
"Stop doing that, bitch!"  
  
"SIT" THUD " Concrete is different from grass huh Inuyasha?"  
  
" Kagome, stop that!" He stands up, and it looks like his nose is bleeding abit  
  
" Ah! sorry Inuyasha, I thought that wouldn't happen."  
  
"Yeah, well it did!"  
  
"Lets just go home and enjoy the rest of the day there"  
  
"Fine by me!"  
  
As they try can hide Inuyasha bloody nose, Kagome notices an article in the news paper that reads, " Boy heals miraculously after being shot in the stomach"  
  
" Oh crap"  
  
"What is it Kagome?" She points to the paper and Inuyasha begins to read it slowly, but he gets to heals before Kagome says  
  
" So much for a low profile, we need to get home soon. Maybe I should call my mom, and have her pick us up?"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
Kagome walks to the nearest pay phone and calls her mom and told here where to pick them up. Afterwards, Kagome goes to check on how Inuyasha's nose was doing, it stopped bleeding, that was good, but he had blood all over his nose.  
  
A while later Mrs. Higurashi showed up and picked both of them up, Inuyasha was concerned about this thing that he was getting in.  
  
"What is this beast?"  
  
" It's a car, Inuyasha, you'll be seeing them everywhere. Oh and prepare yourself."  
  
"For what?" The car starts to drive and Inuyasha freaks out  
  
"That"  
  
End chapter 3  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: I wanted to make this longer but oh well  
  
One thing, If you haven't played DDR, heavy is the hardest you can go making it a 6 step average. a step is difficulty, four is average, but its a whole new league for each step. Tsugaru is about 7 or 8, Healing Vision is about 8 or 9, when Max unlimited is a solid 10. that could kill a man! 


	5. Misfortune

Authors note: I hope you are enjoying my fic so far, but since the time I have, my fics will not becoming in as rapidly, and they will never come in as fast as 4 did. Inuyasha, and Kagome might be OOC. This is one long chapter, I mean LONG, so I hope you like   
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this for a few chapters, the feds are on my ass now. Just so you know I own nothing, except the many other characters beside those that rightfully belong to some one else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter-04 Misfortune  
  
It was the worst time that they chose a car for transit. The traffic was backed for miles, even though they were trying to get a few blocks west.  
  
"Why didn't you sense him, Kagome?" Inuyasha is quick to ask as soon as the car comes to a stop  
  
" I though demons didn't exist in this time. Why didn't you notice him, err.. well them?"  
  
"I did, though I figured since there are so many wired smells in this time, that it might confuse me. Wait, just because you didn't know they exist in this time doesn't mean you still can't sense them."  
  
" I might have, but I never paid attention to it. What was the other thing Takashi, something about Roheito Institute?" Kagome looks out the window and notices a person reading the news paper. Soon the traffic clears up and they start moving again.  
  
'Great, just great. Any attempt to have a low profile is sure gone now.' Kagome thinks to herself aloud.  
  
"Did you mention Roheito medical Institute?" Mrs. Higurashi states  
  
" Uh, yeah. Do you know anything about it?" Kagome says still looking out the window  
  
" All I know is that it is a genetics research facility. Why do you want to know?"  
  
"No reason." 'What would two hanyou have to do with a genetics research facility?' Kagome thinks aloud  
  
" Genet-a-what?" Inuyasha states again confused at thing of the modern world  
  
" Genetics, I'll explain it to you later."  
  
" Damn it bitch, I want to know now!" Inuyasha barks into Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome curls her fist into a ball, and grinds her teeth together, she looks like she is about to hit him. She begins to say the "S" word, but doesn't, realizing the damage to the car, instead she has to just scream at the poor hanyou.  
  
" It's a long, and somewhat controversial topic! If you wanted the information, I would have to tell you later because I am not familiar with it! You at least understand that, don't you?" Kagome screams at Inuyasha, though her screams startled her mother.   
  
This is unfortunate because this made Mrs. Higurashi veer into another lane, and hit another car, causing that car to ram into the one behind it. Lucky no one in that incident was hurt, it was just a series of fender benders.  
  
" Is everyone ok?" Mrs. Higurashi looks around the back seat the car, and sees that Inuyasha is shook up the most. " Good. Now then, Kagome, thank you for your erratic behavior. I never knew that your petty squabbles with Inuyasha could get us killed!" She emphasizes the last word to let Kagome know that if she's lucky she might be able to see sunlight from her room.  
  
"What just happened?" Inuyasha asks shaking the startle from his voice  
  
" We just got into a car wreck." Mrs. Higurashi get out of the car and approaches all the other drivers   
  
"What's she doing?" He looks over at Kagome " You can at least tell me that?"  
  
" She's just exchanging insurance information, and no I wont tell you what insurance is"  
  
"Why the hell not?" He snaps  
  
" We need to concentrate on more important issues, we need to find out what a genetics facility has to do with hanyou. I'll find out all that I can."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi walks towards the car  
  
"This might take a while, your better off walking home." As the two step out of the car, in a very serious manner she says "I will determine your punishments when I get home" Kagome shivers at what it might be. As the two walk down the street, two men jump them and pull them into a nearby alley. They are the same two men from before.  
  
"Damn it you two! We have been following you. Don't take it the wrong way, but as soon as I read the paper I had to find you, so much for your low profile for a while, then you get into a car wreck. I never thought it possible, but you actually redefined extreme profile! You guys are Fucked now, they know your name!"  
  
"Who is 'they'?" Kagome says in a loud tone  
  
" 'They' are those at Roheito, they will most likely come after him now." He points to Inuyasha "I believe you will have a week before they come for you."  
  
"Tell us what Roheito is!"  
  
"Yeesh, you have one obnoxious mate." He looks at Inuyasha with a razed eyebrow  
  
" MATE! She's not my mate!" Inuyasha yells at him, making him jump back a little  
  
"Sorry then. Now to answer her question, Roheito is a genetics research facility"  
  
"We know that already." Kagome say to him " Tell me why they have anything to do with hanyou?"  
  
" I don't know as much as I should, but they are trying to raise an army, a superhuman army, and its not only in Japan, they have them in every country. In every army there are commanders and soldiers. I am a commander, I was given a personality."  
  
"Personality?" Kagome ask him  
  
" Yes, the basic soldier shows no emotion, they do no think on their own, they listen to orders and don't think twice, now if the commanders were like this, our tactics would be easily predicted, so they gave commanders unique personalities, well not give they let us be normally bred, unlike our clone minions."  
  
"Are you sure you don't know much?"  
  
" The only one who know the most is my leader, the one who saved me from that hell! I am just one of the thirty-two fallen."  
  
"Fallen?"  
  
"Stop asking me one word question and let me finish. The Fallen are those who escape from Roheito. They don't really like that, so they try to kill us slowly for compensation. Consider your self lucky, they'll realize your not a fallen, they'll still take you in, and the girl, because before I left they were talking about human research. I pray that they never get to you, so in that I will contact my superiors, then me and Norio will protect you two. I suggest you two get a new house for a while, it will be too easy to track you if you don't. Good bye for now."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome continue to their apartment via back alleys. They continue to talk back an forth about what would happen if they are captured. They get to the apartment and sit around, Kagome seems to take this especially hard. She has to get a new home again!  
  
" I'm scared, Inuyasha. What... What if they do capture us?"  
  
"They wont, I'll kill them if they try to hurt you." Kagome looks at him  
  
' Wait, did he say he'd kill them if they tried to hurt me, no mistaking it he did. I never knew Inuyasha to care for me, then again he has been acting weird lately.'  
  
" Well I think we should wait for my mom to get back, until then I'm just going to take a nap."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Mrs. Higurashi gets back. Inuyasha proceeds to wake Kagome. To his surprise he is not sat or anything. When Kagome wakes up and looks at the clock, she sees that she has been sleeping for two hours.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me earlier?" She says groggy and rubbing her eyes  
  
"You said we should wait for your mother. So when you went to sleep I waited for two hours, with Sota!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, it couldn't have been that bad now was it?"  
  
" It wasn't as bad as the little guy gets, I showed him who's boss." In the background very quietly Kagome hears an 'ow my head.' Kagome is quick with a sit command, after that, Mrs. Higurashi Ran into the room.  
  
"Oh its just you two. Don't think I haven't forgotten my punishment I had in mind. Kagome you are easy, no leaving the apartment, and no talking with friends for a month. Inuyasha." His ears perk up. " I was thinking about leaving you with Sota for an hour, and I can see things didn't work out, by the way, that also counts to your punishment."  
  
"Wait! Why do I have to be punished in the first place? It was Kagome's big mouth that got you into that 'car wreck'. She should take all the blame for it."  
  
"SIT!" THUMP!  
  
"Kagome, don't do that, the neighbors below us complained for the sixteenth time this week." She say with a smirk on her face " Inuyasha I just thought of your punishment, Kagome, there is no one in the lot next to our apartment, it is hard to see anyone there, they never decided to build anything there. It is completely secluded, deal with him there." Kagome nods. Inuyasha catches on immediately.  
  
"Thanks mama, this'll bee fun, come on now Inuyasha." She say as she starts dragging Inuyasha out side the door as he tries to claw his was back.  
  
"No please, I beg you to reconsider, she'll kill me if you let her do this, I beg you, NOOOO!"  
  
"Oh mama, I have something I want to talk to you when I get back."  
  
" Ok dear" Inuyasha continues his pleas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Out side, in the abandoned lot. Kagome stops dragging Inuyasha, and Instead of him trying to run away he just sits up with his arms crossed  
  
"Al right do you worst Kagome, lets be done with it!"  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, you can't hold this against me."  
  
"What? You're happy you get to do this."  
  
"Oh yeah! Sit!...Sit!...Sit!...Sit!...Sit!...Sit!...Sit!" She wait for him to get up, if he does.  
  
" Ok, are we done yet? I think my face has been in the ground long enough!"  
  
"Your right, lets go back now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After some discussion about having to leave, Mrs. Higurashi is just 'thrilled' about it.  
  
"No way Kagome! How can I tell that you aren't just trying to run away from your punishment?"  
  
"Why would I go all the way to the trouble of getting a house for myself just so I could escape a month long punishment?"  
  
" Also I will not believe a word you say, until these men show up." As soon as she finishes that last statement there is a knock at the door.  
  
"Are they complaining again?" She opens the door and it is none other than Takashi and Norio  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but are Inuyasha and Kagome here?" Takashi says to a now shocked mother. He had dropped his concealing spell as soon as she opened the door.  
  
"Now that is convenient, please come in, they are over there." She stares at the hanyou. He looks about her age, he stands six foot nothing, his hair is white-ish silver, but it looks like it has a little gold in it.  
  
"Man you guys were too easy to track, you guys are screwed. They will attack tomorrow, just be thankful I got to my superiors in time!"  
  
Sota Walks in the room. To his amassment he sees the one and only DDR champ Hasegawa Takashi.  
  
"Are you really Hasegawa Takashi?" Sato ask him, He nods at him with a smile " Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting the third best DDR player in Tokyo!"  
  
"Fourth." He says almost under his breath  
  
"Why fourth?" Takashi just points at Inuyasha and hold his face in his hand  
  
"He beat me..." Sota looks at Inuyasha in awe  
  
" Any way, back to business, I know a small house about eight miles from here, its where they would least expect us. We just get some munitions, and set a perimeter on the least likely side that they will attack from, and since there is only one safe way in that will be our ambush spot. Haazaan ka! I am brilliant!" Norio just looks at him  
  
" Ok Takashi, what will you do if they send a large force, your idea only worked if they sent a few squads, but if they were to send in a platoon, you would be dead."  
  
"Damn it Norio, you ruined my moment... They would send in a large squad to capture two, remember they don't know about us."  
  
"They will if they find out about your summer house!" He yells at Takashi   
  
"Right, and I might have to tell Mrs. Higur...ahsi? where we will be. oh well. Here remember this address, burn the paper so they wont find out. The only reason I'm letting you know is if the even where they threaten you are your families life, and you don't want them to die... I will be disappointed if you do, but if you want your family to live then there is no other choice." he hands her a piece of paper.  
  
" Well I guess we will be going then." In an instant his appearance changed, his silver hair, fangs, claws, and ears all diapered, he looked like a regular human. Norio was soon to follow.  
  
" Pup, I suggest that you change to."  
  
"I don't know how." Takashi looks at him  
  
"Well, we've got to cut your hair then."  
  
"NO WAY!" He barks at Takashi  
  
"Fine, well just have to conceal it another way."  
  
The four soon leave, and Takashi reminds Mrs. Higurashi to burn the note.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, at the house, Takashi is trying to teach Inuyasha the concealing spell, but to no avail. Norio is setting the weapons stock pile, loading the guns, and setting safety on. He knows its not smart, but if it is needed, they will need them at a moments notice. Takashi walks into the living room where Kagome is.  
  
"It's like talking to a brick way, the pup just aint getting it." He says as he plops down on the couch  
  
"Tell me about it." She say agreeing with him  
  
"Really, how come you know Inuyasha?"  
  
'What should I say, I can't possibly tell the truth, no one would believe it.' She thinks to herself  
  
"Well... I met him clearly on accident, I never knew demons actually existed, He was a sleep by a tree in a forest."  
  
"Quite lying, I can tell if a human lies."  
  
"Well you wouldn't believe the truth, but I really did meet him on accident, and he was technically sleeping on a tree."  
  
"What's the technicality?"  
  
"Let's just drop the issue." She says looking away from him.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Inuyasha walks into the room and sees them watching that strange black box Kagome called TV. Inuyasha decides to go check out what Norio is doing. When he gets there he notices all the guns, he silently curses them.  
  
"You don't like guns?" Inuyasha holds his tetsusaiga " Oh you fight with swords eh? well unless that battered katana is a demonic blade you wont stand a chance against what we are going to go through."  
  
Inuyasha draws his blade and it enlarges. Norio's expression is priceless. he walks closer to the blade standing in awe.  
  
"This is... the blade, the blade that can kill one hundred demons in a single swipe, is it not? Inuyasha nods  
  
"How do you know about this sword?"  
  
" Every demon knows about this sword, I thought is didn't exist, because I only heard it in legends. Why do you have it?"  
  
" Consider it an heirloom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Even later, at the Higurashi residence, Mrs. Higurashi is still up despite the late hour. She is sitting at the table drinking coffee when the door is suddenly knocked down and about eight or ten men pour into the room with flashlights on their guns, they position their selves in positions around the room, when a man clad in what would be a modern rendition of a suit of armor steps into the room, the armor isn't completely covering his body, there is armor on large open areas, like the chest, arms, legs, back, and the top of his hands, all connected by what seems to be Kevlar. His head is cover by a full helmet, with a glass visor that she cant see through.  
  
"What do we have here." the man says distorted by the helmet, he points his gun at her. " What are you doing up so late?" He signals other to go check the room, and not to wake any one, when they return empty handed, he looks back at Mrs. Higurashi  
  
"All right, I bet you know why we are here then, where are they, if you tell me, I might not kill you, it all depends upon how you answer." She looks away from him, not showing the scared expression on her face.  
  
"Take her in with us, well extract the information one way or another" Two men grab her, one covers her mouth with chloroform and they carry her out of the house.  
  
She wakes up in a dark room, with her hands and legs strapped down to a table that is on an incline. she hers a voice and immediately recognizes it.  
  
"Ok, you have nothing to hide, tell us where they are!" He is no longer in that suit of armor, he is in more of an officers uniform. "Or you could just tell me, no one is going to hurt you if you do, and if you don't, it will be as if you hurt other."  
  
"What do you mean"  
  
"You have a lovely son, and your daughter, who ran off with UXF-04. It would be a shame if they died in a tragic house fire."  
  
"Were you the one who burn my house down?" She says with anger  
  
"Of course, we had rumors that UXF-04 what hiding out in one of the three houses. Third times the charm I guess." She stares at him with pure hate in her eyes  
  
"You bastard! You wont touch my family, kill me instead."  
  
"That's what I was planning on, but then we wouldn't get our lead, and we would have no fun. Now if we killed you, knowing that your decision to die and not tell us where they are, would end up that we killed the rest of your family, THAT would be fun." She tries to struggle to break out of her restraints. "That is futile, you'll never get out that way, we could let you live, and your family, if you just tell us where they are. We have no reason to kill them, they will be safe with us, safer than living in fear, from the world. Not many people know about demons in this world, if they did, it would have dire effects."  
  
" Fine! I will tell you, if you promise, not to harm my family." She says with disgust in herself  
  
"Good girl!"   
  
" He said that they were going about eight miles north from the apartment." She says very sadly  
  
A man steps up, behind they man that was interrogating her   
  
"Sir, the only residence in that distance and direction is the house that belongs to UMF-05! UTF-02 always accompanies him too."  
  
"UMF-05, Hasegawa Takashi. This is too perfect, instead of getting one fallen we are getting three!" He turns back to Mrs. Higurashi "You are a very good girl." He gets a diabolical smile. " Mrs. Higurashi, you have a very beautiful body, its a shame that you don't use it much often. It would be a crime against nature if you never used such a perfect physic." He lowers himself, and licks her left cheek. His hand moves towards her chest and tears her shirt off.  
  
"No, no, Please don't. I beg that you stop.... please no." He has her removed from the table, but she doesn't have the time or the ability to run, her body is still limp. He lowers him self to her.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
End chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it very much, it was long, only for a holiday present, since this is my holiday.  
  
If you aren't familiar with military lingo the next chapter will seem a little confusing. Any way, Merry, what ever you celebrate. 


	6. Take me away

Authors note: I enjoyed having a long chapter, so instead of the five minute stories, your getting a whole hours worth! Just to let you know, most of the time when Takashi and Norio talk it goes in order as Takashi, then Norio, unless I say other wise. One thing, the fallens' histories take place way before this story, so that gives me a reason to say things about their lives  
  
Disclaimer: I'm out of witty comments for, I do not legally own any characters from the Inuyasha series, I do how ever own all 32 fallen, take them and die!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter-05 Take me away  
  
Kagome is resting on the couch, Inuyasha is still up and about along with Takashi, and Norio. Takashi grabs his automatic rifle, and checks the clip. Norio starts aiming at things with his. Inuyasha asks if we would need to use one of these things. They told him take one and defend Kagome.  
  
"Do you think we can hold them? I never mentioned but we have an ten percent survival rate."  
  
"That high, wow we might have a chance." Norio says in a sarcastic manner  
  
"I called for reinforcements, they wont make it. Naizen is leading the attack against us."  
  
"The chief's brother himself eh?"  
  
"Yeah, good thing he follows orders, its most likely, they'll take this opportunity to capture us four, despite the number we kill."  
  
"Well If its Naizen, they he will attack with forty guys."  
  
"Fuck, we will die then." he says with a smile on his face  
  
"Well what should we do, you all ways were the better strategist?  
  
"You take one side of the entrance, I'll take the other side, we attack once the third row passes."  
  
Out side light starts flashing, and thunder can be heard, it starts to rain pretty hard. Their tracks would be seen making it hard for them to act covertly.  
  
"Yeah rain, now it's more dramatic."  
  
"The rain falls, the hearts of the strongest warrior cannot face the power of the storm."  
  
"Was that an attempt at something poetic?"  
  
" Yeah, I'm no good at it, but at least I try."  
  
"You're pathetic. Now we have about ten minutes, should we suit up?"  
  
"We don't have them here."  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell the kids that we might not make it." Takashi leaves the room, and head towards where Inuyasha left  
  
Kagome is up and showing Inuyasha the basics of a gun, they both look up at him, he doesn't have the normally cheery look on his face, he looks more like he is going to die in a fight that he cannot avoid.  
  
" I never mentioned this, but there is a good chance we will fail you, you can run anymore, if you are caught we will save you. As far as you know, your lives are over, you will never be the same again... Forgive me." He walks out of the room, slowly.  
  
Norio is ready to go, he awaits his orders. Takashi just nods, and they both walk out of the room into the rain  
  
"Our lives our over, we need to give them a chance at living."  
  
"Takashi, weren't we dead from the start?"  
  
" Take your positions, they are just a click away"  
  
"Roj that."  
  
The two take their respective positions, they kneel into the mud, sinking in a bit, they can hear them marching forward. They nod at each other. They wait for about five minutes until the first rank passes, then the next, and finally show time. The gunfire spreads too almost all the units, the third rank was obliterated, the second spread out far enough that they could take defensive positions. Takashi runs straight for the second rank, knowing no matter what, if he stayed put he would die faster. He fire multiple shots at three soldiers one hitting a soldier in the face, two hit the next guy in the chest and arm, but one bounces off what little armor the last one has on. They don't nearly have as much armor as Naizen did. Naizen wore the same suit of armor as he did when he raided the Higurashi residence. Naizen walked straight into Norio's line of fire, all the shots bouncing off his armor. He begins to run right at him, firing his weapon twice, hitting him in the shoulder, and one in the gut.  
  
"Don't kill a single one of them, despite how many they get of us, leave them where they lay, we want only two!" Naizen yells  
  
Takashi drives his gun into the gut of a soldier and fires to kill him, he uses his body as a shield and continues to fire at the enemies though the corps. Naizen walk up to Takashi, and knocks the body out of his way, and fires right at his chest.  
  
"How many did we loose?"  
  
  
  
"Fourteen, sir." a soldier says  
  
"Good, now remember we want the next two. Only use tranquilizers on them." He looks at Takashi, who is barley alive. "Impudent whelp, you shouldn't have left."  
  
The rest continue their march towards the house, Inuyasha readies his gun, but draws the tetsusaiga. Kagome's ears hurt from the gun fight, she had never heard anything so loud. They both hear the doors break down, Inuyasha readies his sword, as soon as the first man approaches, Inuyasha cuts him in half, he continues his follow through to attack the next man, and slices him, but no kill, he has enough life left in him to point his gun, but Inuyasha punches him in the face and finishes him. The next two fire shots off at Inuyasha both deflected buy the tetsusaiga. And Inuyasha starts to swing it, but a man hits him with a tranquilizer, and he slowly stops and falls. Kagome is next and is downed much quicker. Inuyasha still holds on to consciousness, when Naizen walks into the room, the second he steps in lighting flashes, and that's the last thing, Inuyasha sees before he is knocked out.  
  
"Take these two in...Funny, he wasn't UXF-04 at all oh well."  
  
"Sir, what should we do about the other Fallen?"  
  
"Leave them, their buddies, will pick them up."  
  
They begin to march out with Kagome's and Inuyasha's bodies being carted away. Takashi lies there watching was they leave, he isn't going to die soon. Naizen kneels next to him.  
  
" I won't kill you, you and your friend will be fine tomorrow. Now it's not to late to plea forgiveness, and come back." Takashi barely makes out a 'never' and just quits trying to move " Suit your self. bye for now." He starts to laugh  
  
'Kagome...Inuyasha... forgive me' He thinks to himself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Takashi and Norio are in the house, being nursed by Asako, and Eiko, just two of the few female fallen. As soon as Takashi awakes, he tries to stand, but is told not to by Asako.  
  
" Asako, It's good to see your face." She smiles at him  
  
" I wouldn't move if I were you, you took a bad hit, be thankful you weren't killed." She says in a calm voice  
  
"I wish he did kill me, that way, I could know I went out with a fight... Damn it I failed them, I can never face them now!"  
  
"Takashi, you did all you could, we came as soon as you requested. You'll be happy to know that we got in Roheito with out a hitch."  
  
"You did! Are they ok?" She nods  
  
"We are going to get them back. The girl isn't going to last long there if we leave her there, and the boy, well its obvious that he's coming too."  
  
"How's Norio?" She begins to show a sad face  
  
"He's not doing to well, it's a miracle that he lasted this long."  
  
" What, he took less injuries than me, he just go shot in the gut, I saw it myself!"  
  
" After you were out, he got up and tried to kill Naizen, he was shot in the heart."  
  
"Oh god no. I knew he would do something like that!"  
  
"Eiko is looking after him, it's killing her to see him like this."  
  
"Poor girl, she loved him so much. How is she taking it?"  
  
" I offered to take care of him... but she wouldn't let me." She hangs her head, so her eyes can't bee seen. "I feel responsible, I shouldn't have let her."  
  
"You didn't answer my question Asako."  
  
"I think she'll stop caring about everything if he dies. She'll almost die of a broken heart."  
  
"I think she needs you more than I do." She nods and walks away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Norio, are you in pain?"  
  
"I hear... voices, voices of angels. I must go soon Eiko."  
  
"Don't talk like that Norio." A tear falls from her eye, down to chin  
  
"They say... They say you can see things clearly when you are moments from death."  
  
"Norio please stop." Another tear falls from her eye  
  
" Please forgive me Eiko, I never wanted to hurt you. Heh, I was a damn fool to try an do that. Eiko, I ask you one thing."  
  
"Anything my dearest."  
  
"Take me away, a million miles away. I want to be freed from the pain, of having to live day after endless day in fear of them."  
  
"Norio, you mustn't talk like that!" She cries out to him  
  
"I love you, Eiko, and I always will. Just please, don't cry over me, be thankful others live. My death is meaningless, for all you know I never existed, there is no proof, but what was tangible were my feeling to you... God I hate pathetic last words, you know that." She slowly nods, crying. " Please, you must still go on my love, right now there are two people who need help, two young lives that still have a chance, I lived long enough. Pashaa! I would've been killed sooner or later by them."  
  
"Please Norio, please just stop, stop it!" She shakes her head, really trying to forget her pain.  
  
"It's time for me to go now, I will never leave you, as long as you never forget me."  
  
"Your so corny." She kisses him on the lips one last time  
  
"Thank you, please live for me." Those are his last words. She shakes her head  
  
"No.. No NOOOO! Please, no! Don't leave me Norio... NORIO! Please, you can't leave me!" Her body goes limp, she collapses on him, her face crying in his chest.  
  
Asako, walk into the room at that time. She knows that she was too late, too late to even comfort her, she had loved him so much.  
  
" Eiko, it's ok, I'll miss Norio too, but" She gets cut off  
  
"But nothing!" She yells at her " Norio is dead, and there is nothing anyone can do about it! He's gone, he's... dead." her voice goes silent. "Forgive me Norio, I cannot keep your promise" She reaches for her back holster and draws her gun.  
  
"Eiko, no! Don't do it, it's not worth it please!" She hurries over to Eiko to stop her  
  
" I have nothing else, why should I live in pain, good bye." She places the gun to her head, and pulls the trigger. Her lifeless body falls upon Norio's lifeless body.  
  
Asako backs away, before she screams. The scream was so scared and cold that it practically killed the other two in the house.  
  
"I... I am a fool, damn it I knew she wouldn't take it easy, but if she didn't see him die with her own eyes, maybe, just maybe." She begins to cry and slides down to her knees. Takashi, limps into the room, he knows as much as Asako would from her scream and the gun shot. He sits next to her and puts his head on her shoulder.  
  
"There was nothing you could do, and don't give me any crap about you could. Time was against you."  
  
"I know" she says in a soft quiet voice.  
  
"Now, aren't there some kids that need to be saved?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome is thrown into a room, it is a white room. it has a whole wall window, the window overlooks a very dark room, she sees Inuyasha on a table, it looks like an operating table. she looks closer at it, Inuyasha has electrodes attached to him, the only light is from the monitor, that is monitoring his vital signs. Kagome goes to touch the window, as soon as she touches it, the door behind her opens, and two men dresses in armor walk in, one closes the door, the other stands by Kagome.  
  
"What do you want with me?" She says in a very monotone voice. He just point out the window, with his gun  
  
Two men are walking into the both dragging different carts, the both of them nod their head. one of them injects a needle into Inuyasha's left arm, and begins to draw blood. The other man checks Inuyasha's vitals.  
  
"Shall we begin?" Kagome can hear them through the glass, almost as if she were supposed to hear.  
  
"Indeed we shall." The man puts Inuyasha's blood sample in a machine, the machine interestingly has wheels and carts it's self off. "We'll get the results on him later, this one seems different some how."  
  
The two men begin a series of test on Inuyasha. The two men in Kagome's cell begin to tense up, almost as if they were getting ready for a fight.  
  
" Believe it or not we are here to help" one of them says almost inaudible to Kagome's human ears  
  
"Why? Aren't you with them?" He shakes his head no  
  
"We are here to save you, there are eight of us in side this complex, and twenty outside, readying for an attack. No doubt we are the fallen, I bet you have heard of." He says in the same tone. Kagome just nods  
  
"What are they going to do to Inuyasha." She points out the window  
  
" They are going to take his DNA and use it in human research... Now I know why you are here!" He says a little loud "They are going to try and change your DNA to that of a hanyou's."  
  
"They can't do that. Can they?" Kagome starts to tense up.  
  
"By your outlook on modern tech, no they can't, but the truth is these people could turn you into a sewer rat if they wanted. The public only knows that they are trying to break new grounds in human genetic research. They're breaking new grounds all right! Just not how you were told." He pauses " Its just they never turned a human into a hanyou before, so they would need a test subject." He turns to Kagome. He looks at a clock, built into his heads, up display, in his visor. "It's time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Out side there are twenty of people out side. All of them clad in the same armor as the two with Kagome. They are all crowded around blue prints of the building, there are many plotted points on it, and four paths, the map has a series of vertical and horizontal lines drawn on it. one man is briefing the whole group  
  
"Ok, its 15:00 hours, this attack is meant to end at 15:30 a minute later would get us all killed! Now Taisho, take Baiko, Eichiro, Haru, and Jin. You will be team alpha, I am counting an you guys to lead the attack. now you will take nav point Charlie and hold for my signal, eliminate any one who gets in your way." Taisho nods "Harumi." She looks towards him. "Pay attention closely! I want you to Take Hitomi, Haru, Jin, and Ichiro. You will be team beta. You will B-line to nav point Zulu." She nods. He goes on "Kaii, you take, Saya, Tokiko, Hideo, and Kadonomaro. You five will play as a diversion, while my team sneaks in, I'm sorry I have to do this, so you must take and hold nav point beta for three minutes. You will be team Delta. Now My team will consist of Koji, Masaru, Shihei, and Tetsuya. We will be team omega. We will extract the captives at nav point alpha. we have two men already at the second captive, we will save both, if either dies, or is lost, mission failed! We cannot afford this loss to happen again!" Everyone nods  
  
" Why am I not in your team Taru?" Hitomi asks  
  
Taru stand up from the map, and looks at Hitomi. "Because, Naizen is waiting for us there." He looks away " Thanks to Yosai, we got eight people in before the raid, Anzai, Nami, Naoko, Rei, Jun, Kaz, and Sho. If they are found out, they will die, so we must draw their attention while they knock out the security system. We have a four percent casualty rate, lets make it zero and all come back alive!"   
  
All of them break into their groups. Team Alpha flanks the left side of the building, team beta on the right, team delta rushes straight for the main entrance, and place the demolitions on the door. Team omega waits for the bomb to go off. Once it goes off, all the guards within an two meter radius of the door, are killed in the explosion. Every team except for omega rush into the building, bullets ping off of their armor, but their fire is more precise. About twenty guards are slaughtered in an instant. The massacre continues when the teams break into their separate groups and head into the specific positions they are meant to hold. At this time team omega rushes the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright go time" one of the guys guarding Kagome says as they take Kagome out of the room.  
  
The other six in the complex, proceed to the control facility, once they get there, it is completely deserted. This is indeed what it looks like, but the defense system has been activated, and will take more time to deactivate it. more time than they can afford, they just proceed to help the other teams.  
  
" The defense system has no override we can't pass it the time given, well just have to manage!" Everyone hears on the communications link in their suits.   
  
Yosai and Anzai begin to make their way to the exit, when they are ambushed by three soldiers  
  
"Cover your ears girl!" Both of them open fire and nail each of them in the chest "Target is neutralized! Now lets move our asses!"  
  
Team Delta reaches their nav point and are immediately surrounded, by forty units, and Naizen.  
  
"Ha! You Flaming idiots, prepare to meet your demise!" He give the signal and a large fire fight begins. some time in that fight a Fallen gets knocked down, never to get back up.  
  
"Kadonomaro is down!" They can barely hear Kaii yell, the gunshots are almost deafening to them all.  
  
Taru receives a transition, he can only make out a few phrases, 'pinned down' and 'unit lost' he gives a grim sigh and goes on. They reach the area where Inuyasha is, the two doctors in the room, pull out and guns. One shot heads straight for Taru's right eye, he turns his head but it still shatters the glass in his helmet, so re removes it, making him very vulnerable. Inuyasha is immediately awoke, by the sound of gunfire. The two doctors are restrained as Shihei and Tetsuya dart behind them, faster than they could aim and shoot.  
  
"Easy enough, now remove target A." Masaru approaches Inuyasha, and begins removing his restraints.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha says in a gruff voice  
  
"Well if you don't want me to save you I guess you can just stay here." Taru shoots him an evil glare "Alright, alright, I'll remove him from the table! Yeesh!" He does so, and Inuyasha isn't limp at all, he goes to grab his tetsusaiga and it isn't there.  
  
"HEY! Where's my fucking sword!"  
  
"It's in the second shelf to your right." One of the doctors says.  
  
Inuyasha opens the shelf and sure enough it's there, he grabs it and Shihei falls to the ground. Naizen is standing behind where Shihei once was. Taru looks dead into his eyes, even though he can't see them.  
  
"Brother, so good of you to come back, your group of fallen annihilated my whole force, so I decided to get even, by having your half brothers die." Taru then realizes the other unit was Kadonomaro.  
  
"Damn it they were your brothers too you sick bastard!" Naizen just get a smirk on his face  
  
"Only you and I are. Our 'brothers', they were just relatives, regular annoying relatives. Now, my orders are to let you go, believe it or not, but we all ready know how many were to die today, so your free to go." Taru balls his fist and squeezes hard enough to break through the Kevlar, with his claws.  
  
" YOU BASTARD! How could you do such a thing to family? You are scum!"  
  
" I would suggest you leave before my orders change, you know we have enough men here to kill you all five times over."  
  
Taru just growls and Masaru picks up the corps of Shihei. Taru issues a full retreat. Since all the objectives have been accomplished all of them hurry outside, to their transport vehicle that was several miles away, so as not to get detected. It just so happened to be an aircraft.  
  
Once airborne, Kagome rushes to Inuyasha, and embraces him, Inuyasha is a bit shocked at first, but soon holds her too.  
  
"I'm happy we made it out alive. I though you died, when I heard Yosai say some one was killed."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm here, and Kagome..." She looks deep into his eyes "Get off of me." Kagome lets go, and is annoyed With Inuyasha  
  
"SIT!" THUMP!  
  
End Chapter 5  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Here is a list of all the Fallen, and their family names, and Factory numbers, just incase you were wondering  
  
Male:23  
  
Hasegawa Takashi- UMF-05, Abukara Norio- UTF-02, Abukara Taisho- UTF-03, Funaki Baiko- USF-01, Genji Eichiro- URF-05. Abukara Haru-UTF-04, Hasegawa Jin- UMF-09, Funaki Basho- USF-02, Takahashi Taru- UXF-04, Genji Haru- URF-02, Genji Ichiro- URF-06, Funaki Kaii- USF-03, Funaki Hideo-USF-04, Takahashi Kadonomaro- UXF-02, Abukara Koji- UTF-06, Funaki Masaru- USF-05, Takahashi Shihei- UXF-06, Hasegawa Tetsuya- UMF-07, Genji Yosai- URF-01, Hasegawa Anzai- UMF-04, Funaki Sho- USF-07, Hasegawa Jun- UMF-01, Genji Kaz- URF-04  
  
Female:9  
  
Abukara Asako- UTF-05, Genji Eiko-URF-03, Takahashi Harumi- UXF-05, Hasegawa Hitomi- UMF-06, Abukara Saya- UTF-07, Hasegawa Tokiko- UMF-03, Funaki Nami- USF-06, Genji Naoko- URF-03, Abukara Rei- UTF-03   
  
Now if you are wondering why there are only five family names, it will all be explained in the next chapter. also PLEASE read and review, I would like to know what people think of the story so far.  
  
also Click: mile 


	7. Initiation

Authors note: I never have much to talk about in these, except now. There is just a little lime in this chapter. Asako, and Takashi have been left alone for a while, needless to say they have feelings for one another. Do your basic math and put 2 and 2 together, also there is a little Inu/Kag near the end. Another thing, despite a recent request, I will not write this story in past tense, mainly because I am used to writing in the present tense and I can't write in past tense. Maybe that adds to the originality to the story.... please don't stop reading  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters that originate from Inuyasha, belong to Takahashi Rumiko, and trust me, I had no idea I named Taru the same family name, so nyaha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter-06 Initiation  
  
Every one gets a well deserved rest while flying to their base of operations. Inuyasha and Kagome look out of the nearest window to see the beautiful landscape, they have long left their captor's HQ. The two dead bodies lie on stretchers in the middle of the transport, Harumi is leaning over one, mourning her dead brothers, as she is sure Taru is doing the same, only in a more subtle way. He never showed any kind of weakness. Kagome looks out the window to see they are over a large body of water.  
  
"Where are we going? I can't see land anywhere."  
  
"We are heading to our house, actually it's more like a mansion. It has to be able to hold housing to thirty-two people... thirty, if you two are willing to join our cause."  
  
"Where is your mansion?"  
  
"In north of Japan some where."  
  
Kagome goes to sit down next to Inuyasha, who isn't quite used to traveling in air by a vehicle, she pats him on the back to try and comfort the dizzy Inuyasha. When her hand touches his back, he is quite startled, and proceeds to pull on Kagome's hand, because at that time he had no idea who was touching him. Inuyasha turns in the direction of Kagome, their faces are just centimeters away. Inuyasha immediately realizes that it is Kagome's face he is starting at, and blushes a deep red. Kagome sees Inuyasha blush, and starts to think about it, then she blushes.  
  
"Aww, how cute!" Rei says pointing at the accused couple.  
  
Everyone turns to look at Inuyasha and Kagome, the instant that happens they both look away, still blushing.  
  
" Hey there's a room waiting for you where you two can do that sort of thing."  
  
"Wait, you're just informing me about this room now!" Yosai says intensely  
  
"I was talking about their quarters." Yosai gives a trodden sigh  
  
Kagome looks over at Taru, she realizes how much he looks like Inuyasha, he even has long hair, when Takashi and Norio had short hair. She continues though on that subject.  
  
"Where are Takashi and Norio?" The room goes silent  
  
"We had Asako, and Eiko go take care of them, it was obvious that they needed help if you two were to get captured. Norio died of his wounds, Eiko, who loved him very much, killed herself after he died. That was the last report we got from Asako, then we lost contact after that."  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
"Its alright... Hey we should be getting to our home in about five minutes. So your friend should be able to relax soon." Anzai points to Inuyasha, who is breathing deep breaths  
  
"Oh him, he's just a little afraid of flying." Kagome says   
  
'What?' I fear nothing wench!" Followed by "Sit"  
  
"You have to teach me that." Nami says with intrigue in her voice " It would sure keep Sho in line." She bats away his hand  
  
The transport reaches the island, and the house is huge, even bigger than Kagome had thought it would be. The vehicle lands rather rough and Inuyasha jumps out of his seat. The back door to the transport opens, and everyone leaves, and Taru, Harumi, Yosai, and Jun carry the stretchers to a nearby hill, that is aptly labeled, 'Cemetery'. The rest enter the mansion. Kagome stands in awe at the sheer size of just the entryway, it could be a little more furnished, but it still looks good. A few of them head to their rooms. More head to other rooms.  
  
"Eichiro, why don't you show them around."  
  
"Um how about you take care of that one, Ichiro" The two brothers continue like this until they get down to rock, paper, scissors.  
  
After about five more minutes of that, Rei walks into the room, she isn't in that armor anymore. Her figure is much more slim than the suit showed, even though her suit, much like the rest of the girls', was made for a woman's body. Her hair is silver and about as long as Kagome's, she is about as tall as Inuyasha, if not, maybe a little taller, her claws were much more longer than the guys, and she had a very beautiful voice when it wasn't distorted by her helmet.  
  
"I'll show you two around, sorry about them."  
  
"It's ok, it's not like we have any where to go." She nods  
  
Rei begins to walk around telling them about each room on the first level, she goes though the kitchen first since it is the closest. The kitchen has about eight refrigerators, to stoves, three microwaves, and two sinks. The dinning room was connected to it. there four tables that each seated eight, the countertops made of a fine marble, and the floor was a nice redwood flooring, as opposed to the marble floors of the entryway. Connected to the dinning room was the living room, a huge room, with a fire place, a nice view, a big screen TV, nice leather couches, a bookshelf with many wartime books in it, a coffee table that had a glass top, and a chessboard table near the edge of the room. She continued to walk down a hallway that was about an arm's length wide, with many doors on both sides and a hardwood floor. The first door on the left was a closet, on the right was another closet. Down the hall a bit more, voices could be heard, cheery voices. Rei shows them the recreation room, where most of the people are. Only two have their suits off, the rest just came directly there, and just basically took their helmets off. There was a foosball table, with most of the people around it, another big screen TV, a less luxurious couch as in the living room, a billiards table, with a few people playing that, a nice entertainment system with large stereos, a computer, and a gaming console. Rei continues down the hall, most of the rooms were just bedrooms, and she didn't want to go in them. The last door on the right was a huge bath room, it looked like it was a hot spring more than a bathroom.  
  
"And now for the other wing." Rei said with a little discourage in her voice  
  
They walk the other way, and get to the entry way and Taru and the others are there.  
  
"Rei, you can take a break, I'm going to inform them the basics."  
  
"I'll go make some coffee then." Rei says in a facetious manner  
  
"Actually That might not be a bad Idea."  
  
Taru leads them into the living room, and tells them to sit on the couch. He paces for a little bit.  
  
"I have no idea where to begin, I'm sure Takashi told you the base basics. Hmm Well You already know that the Fallen are the escaped genie-pigs of a military science division, used to operate battle suits called "spartans". Instead of genetically engineering humans, they raise hanyou and train them at a young age."  
  
"Spartan?" Kagome asks  
  
" It's actually an acronym is stands for Special Procedure Action Rendered Tactical Armor Nexus. What it basically does is enhances your maneuverability, strength, stamina, what have you. The only thing is if a human was to try and use it, their bodies would get ripped to pieces. So who is better than humans in that department, demons of course! So instead of just taking demons, from mothers, at a young age. They decided to take five female inu yokai. Their family names are Funaki, Genji, Hasegawa, Abukara, and Takahashi. Each mother was sedated, during the impregnation. No male supplier was used twice. Each mother gave birth to nine children. Then they just kept them in holding cells. I plan on rescuing them. The best part is, they never gave us names, just factory IDs. U means inu yokai, and F mean commander unit. I am UXF-04, which would mean I was born from the Takahashi blood line. It goes as follows Funaki is S, Genji is R, Hasegawa is M, Abukara is T, and Takahashi is X. You'd have to be an idiot to not realize that the numbers are our birth order."  
  
"Wait, I thought that one guy said that you two were direct brothers, or something." Inuyasha says  
  
"Yes, we are twins, identical twins, now let me continue" Rei walks in with a tray, three cups, and a coffee pot "Now since we were brought up to have a free will, unlike our clone replicas, who are the basic infantry, we could make our own decisions, add our own viewpoint. It wasn't until I was seventeen that I realized the hell we lived in. I held a few gatherings after training hours, where we could act freely, I planned a large escape, out of the forty-five commander units, only thirty-two ran away, we were given this mansion, by the person who owned it last. He was a yokai, he had worked for Roheito for some time. He felt pity for us, so he showed us his house to the north. He died three years ago, and we got his house. Is there any thing I left unanswered?" Taru fills his cup with coffee   
  
"No not really, Oh wait yeah." Kagome blurt out the last part  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How come they just stopped attacking us?"  
  
"Because they thought we had enough dead."  
  
"Well that seems kind of considerate." Taru gives Kagome a stern stare. Almost as if he were about to hit her  
  
"Considerate? That wasn't being considerate! They planned out who they were going to kill, or rather how many! With this thought, they control our lives in many aspects. They know where we are, they know this location, they know how many units to send, they even know where we sleep! We live in fear of these people, not because they try to kill us, but even when we though we were freed of them they STILL control our lives! Death is the only freedom!" He loosens his hard tone, seeing the affect it had on Kagome. "I'm sorry, I was being way too insolent. Forgive me."  
  
"No, I shouldn't have asked." Kagome says looking at the ground  
  
After that, Taru told Rei to continue touring through the house. When they get to their room, they go inside. It has a nice dresser, very comfortable carpet, a window right next to a queen size bed.  
  
"Wait, there is only one bed!" Inuyasha barks at Rei "There is no way I am going to sleep in the same bed as her."  
  
"I would, other wise you'll be offending Norio, and Eiko. This was their room, if you two don't even at least try, you will make them sad."  
  
"Fine, not because I don't want to offend them, but because I don't want them haunting my dreams! Happy wench?"  
  
"Only if you clean up your act towards women." She crosses her arms  
  
" If you want I can subdue him for you." Kagome says and Rei seems very intrigued  
  
" No, no... No you don't Kagome!" Inuyasha rushes to cover her mouth, but Rei nodded just a second before  
  
"SIT!" THUMP  
  
"How do you do that, that could be really useful to me too."  
  
"His necklace allows me to subdue, by saying one single word. The best thing is he can't take it off!"  
  
"Just wait till the day where you free me from this"  
  
"SIT!" THUMP "No I wouldn't think that way Inuyasha, you would never hurt me."  
  
"I never said I would hurt you!" Inuyasha says with his face in the carpet 'Me hurt Kagome, I would never even think of such a thing, so why would she?'  
  
"Inuyasha, when your face isn't embedded in the floor, go out back, Taru want to run you through spartan training." Rei says as she leaves the room  
  
Once Inuyasha gets out of the floor, he precedes to head out side, in the back yards area. He gets a little confused because their room wasn't on a main stretch. He finally gets out side and Taru is talking to two guys in those suits, they leave, and Taru points out an empty suit."  
  
"Here you go, this spartan belonged to Norio." Inuyasha begins to grumble  
  
"Isn't enough that I have to use his room!"  
  
" Fine then I'll just take his, seeing as it is a lot better than mine, and more comfortable too."  
  
Inuyasha gives in, and Taru tells him how to put it on. It wasn't like clothing, It took some time to put on. Finally he put the helmet on, Inuyasha noticed a few things on the visor, he could help but ask   
  
"What are these things that I am seeing in the corners of the mask?" His voice distorted by helmet  
  
"That's your heads up display, It has some very practical things, you can even use the HUD for targeting, but I never figured out how to do that yet." He pauses "Now, for your first exorcise, try moving around in that suit, you'll notice it's much easier to move."   
  
Inuyasha moves his arm first. It felt like a nice fluid motion, almost as if there was no resistance. He starts walking around. He moves with ease, he is practically relaxing when he is moving. Inuyasha then tries jumping, he jumps way higher than he normally could, and he glides gently down.  
  
"Wow, I though armor was heavy, but this thing is lighter than a feather!"  
  
"I can see you like it. Now weapons training."   
  
Taru leads Inuyasha over to a table with weapons on it, across from the table is a series of targets. He motions Inuyasha to pick one up. Inuyasha chooses an automatic rifle.  
  
"Nice choice, I take it you know the basics." He sees Inuyasha shake his head. "So I take it you never used one before." Inuyasha shakes his head.  
  
"I know how to shoot with it, but I am not good with it."  
  
"Ok. Here this is how you aim." He positions the gun to his shoulder, and leans his head to the sight. "Ok, there are two things on the sub machine gun, one is at the end of the barrel, the other is on the other end. You just line them up at where you want to shoot. Go a head, shoot, just brace for the recoil."  
  
Inuyasha shoots a three round burst, but didn't brace. The first two shots hit, the second higher than the first. The third nicked the top.  
  
"What the hell was that, it jerked up!" Inuyasha yells looking at Taru   
  
"That was the recoil I tried to warn you about. Try bring it back down after every round is fired. It will take some time getting the hang of, in fact, try kneeling, it helps much more."  
  
Inuyasha tries for the second time, and this time braces for the shots, and hit the target five times, one on the bull's-eye. Taru nods his head in acceptance of this trial.  
  
"Much better, only, you wont have this much time when fighting an enemy, try shooting while moving." Inuyasha nods. When he does this his shots are just good enough to pass.  
  
"Now we shall go to the obstacle course, I bet you are used to the suits abilities, now you must push them over the edge. You must run over a ramp, across a beam, climb a rope, sing across a pit, run another ramp, climb a wall, crawl under an electrified net, run in a tunnel that you must crouch in, and climb a net rope wall, all in one minute thirty seconds. That's more than enough for you trust me." He walks over to the obstacle course and points Inuyasha where to start.  
  
He gives the command for Inuyasha to go, and the suit reacts faster than him. He has trouble at the first ramp, only because he is not used to the benefits of the spartan. He glides his way across the beam, when he gets to the rope he shoots his way up, and drops from there. He gets to the pit and grabs onto the other rope using his legs as momentum, he restarts his dash across the ramp, and almost hits the wall, he climbs it with the same ease as with the rope. He jumps down, and most of his time is spent at the crawling phase, he gets shocked once or twice, but finally gets out, and runs under the tunnel, and begins to climb the net wall.  
  
"One minute!" Taru yells at him  
  
Inuyasha hurries, but his leg miss steps and he falls a bit, his other leg gets caught in the rope, and he falls backwards, his arm twisting the rope, trying to grab it, and he is now stuck."  
  
"Wow, you almost made it, but you got stuck and ruined the moment. That HAS to suck for you!" Taru says in a cheery kind of in-your-face attitude.  
  
"Hey are you going to help me out of this? HEY!" Inuyasha continues to try untangle himself.  
  
Once inside Taru meets up with a few people to discuss resent events that happened. Harumi, Rei, Sho, Hitomi, and Tetsuya are there.  
  
" Ok what are we going to do now? I got word that they will strike again this month." Sho states  
  
"Lets focus on more important issues. Takashi and Asako when MIA just a little after Eiko died. I sent Yosai and Anzai to go retrieve them from Asako's last transition position. They should be getting there soon. if they come back empty handed we have another recovery mission to go through, but they will come back with the bodies of Norio and Eiko, no matter what."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yosai and Anzai touch down, and head to the nearby house. They break down the door, once inside, they can hear a groaning like noise coming from one of the rooms.  
  
"Hello! Asako, is that you? Is Takashi with you? Are either of you hurt?" Anzai shouts into the house  
  
"Come back in an hour!" They hear Asako yell back to them  
  
Even though neither of them can see though their glass visors, they can tell that both of them are blushing.  
  
"Taru sent us to come get you now."  
  
The door opens and Asako walks out wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped loosely around her, not doing a great job of covering her up, but most of her features are hidden, then the sheet accidentally falls when she walks more out of the room and it gets caught on a nail in the wall. She immediately ducks down to grab the sheet and cover her self again, this time she is the one blushing a deep red after seeing them right there.  
  
"Oh god! I thought you guys weren't in this hallway! Y-you didn't see me just then, right?" Both of them put their arm behind their heads. She turns her back to them. Asako begins to fill with anger. "PERVERTS!"  
  
"Hey, don't blame us, you where the one who came out wearing nothing!"  
  
"Well you should have at least looked away!"  
  
Takashi come hopping out of the room on one foot, trying to put his pants on. Involuntarily he hops on the slack of the sheet  
  
"I am going to take a shower. Now I don't care about what Taru says, if either of you tries to come in this room, I will personally kill you!"   
  
She starts walking to the bathroom, which is about a meter away. After the first step, she feels the sheet tug off of her and reveal her features once again, Instead of covering back up, she just begins to run to the door and opens it to cover her self.  
  
" I swear you will pay for seeing me! Takashi." She stares at him, he stares straight into her eyes knowing the wrath if he is to take advantage of this situation. "I'll deal with you later." She says in a very dark tone. Then she slams the door.  
  
"She will kill you too. If you try and open that door that is. Why are you guys here?"  
  
"You guys went MIA and Taru ordered us to come find you guys."  
  
"MIA, how did that hap-pen... oh"  
  
"What? do you remember something that happened." Takashi blushes very lightly  
  
"Nothing at all happened, you guys are reading way to far into this!"  
  
The shower starts going, and all of them walk into the living room of the house. This house is much smaller than their HQ, but it isn't a shed. They go on about everything that happened, about Inuyasha and Kagome's rescue, Shihei and Kadonomaro's death. They went into everything in great detail, until they heard the shower stop. They weren't in eyeshot of her, but they still turned their heads away, except for Takashi, because the back of his head was parallel to where the others weren't trying to look at. A while later Asako come walking down the hallway in her casual wear, a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt. She was still drying her hair, which was shorter than the rest of the female fallen, but she still looked beautiful.  
  
"Ok, when do we dust off?" She says not really looking at them.  
  
"As soon as you can give us." She nods  
  
"And guys." She says in a kind and forgiving tone " I wont forget this." She then proceeds to fill that with malice   
  
"Well, we need to get them." Takashi says  
  
"But they look so peaceful there." Asako say with discontent  
  
"Orders are orders, even if Taru is a friend, he still is our commander." Asako nods slowly  
  
" Eiko was my friend, let me take her." She says with deep sadness.   
  
Its was odd, the atmosphere was uncomfortably cheery one moment, then next was a very depressing moment. Each of them walks to the room where Norio and Eiko lay dead, the most morbid thing was, both of them seemed to have a slight smile on their faces, as if death couldn't keep them away. Yosai and Anzai go grab the stretchers. Asako and Takashi pay their last respects to their friends. They come back in and they put both of their bodies onto the stretchers. Asako takes the bottom end of Eiko's stretcher so she can see the smile on her lifeless face. They all walk to the transport, slowly placing them down.  
  
" Why would you to mate when your friends were dead just a few door down? It really doesn't make sense to me."  
  
" I was trying to forget."  
  
"Well that's an odd way." Yosai gives Anzai a stern look when he takes his helmet off.  
  
"What, I sure as hell wouldn't do something like that!"  
  
"You'd first need a mate."   
  
"HEY! I don't have that good of people skills."  
  
Yosai goes to start the transport. Every one sits in silence for the duration of the trip. They don't do much but sit in silence  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome goes to walk out side, the one place she hasn't looked for Inuyasha. She sees him tangled in the net, swinging a little bit. She can't help but laugh at this. She steps closer trying to think of an idea to get Inuyasha down, when it suddenly hits her.  
  
"Inuyasha do you want me to help you get down, I could help."  
  
"Feh. I can get down on my own!" He doesn't move except for his swinging  
  
"SIT!"   
  
Inuyasha immediately tears though the ropes and crashes into the ground. He slowly begins to stand yelling a whole string of profanities, when he looks up, and he is freed from his rope prison. He just starts walking back to the house, when he passes by Kagome he stops for a moment  
  
"Thanks" He says hoping Kagome wouldn't hear it, and keeps on walking  
  
Inuyasha walks into the house, he searches for Taru. He checks the living room, recreation room, den, second recreation room. It was just now that Inuyasha realized how big this house was, and how many places he could be, he starts asking all of the fallen where he might be, he just keeps getting 'I don't know' and 'I think I was him earlier at the...' Inuyasha was getting very annoyed with his answers, when finally he sees Taru walk out of his quarters. Inuyasha bolts into his Direction  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy bastard? Why did you leave me hanging there?" Inuyasha yells, and the inside of his helmet begins to fog up.  
  
"I thought it would be funny, you looked so focused before you got caught."  
  
"That isn't a very good reason to leave me tangled up there you jackass!"  
  
"My, you've got a mouth. Calm down ok, I was going to get you down eventually."  
  
"EVENTUALLY! Eventually! When were you planning on getting me down?" Inuyasha continues to scream, and his visor continues to get fogged up.  
  
" Maybe tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha continues his onslaught with Taru. for a while. Then Taru can hear the transport arrive, he starts walking away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha trips over something, because he can't see in his helmet. He yanks it off and starts running at Taru again.  
  
Outside Taru can see the transport land on the landing pad. Everyone walks out slowly, Taru walks over to the landing site, all of them proceed to the cemetery, Inuyasha doesn't fallow, he just heads back to the house. Inuyasha heads to his room, to take off the spartan. He had his modern close on underneath, so he didn't have to change. He remembers about his other clothes, he went looking for Kagome this time. He had the same luck as when he was trying to find Taru, so instead he just tried to locate Kagome's scent. He kept on following her scent. He eventually found her scent lead up to the room with the hot spring in it.  
  
'Do I go in? No, I remember all the times that Kagome thought I was peeking on her. Now if her and Sango's wrath was bad, I can't imagine the wrath if she is in there with one of the female hanyou's. I have to ask her later.' Inuyasha thinks to himself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside the hot springs room Rei, Nami, Naoko, and Kagome are relaxing and conversing. Kagome is relaxing, while the others converse. She sits with the water up to her chin, she has her eyes closed, she can finally relax in a hot spring with out having to worry about Miroku peeking at her. She opens her eyes to look the time spent decorating the room. She turns her head to see the other side of the room. She notices a scar on Hitomi's shoulder, it was really on the part where the shoulder meets the neck. It looks like a bite mark.  
  
"Uh, Hitomi? I think that is your name." She looks, confirming that she is Hitomi  
  
"Yeah, what's the matter?"  
  
"What is that scar on shoulder?" Hitomi put her hand over it, almost like she is trying to cover it.  
  
"This? This is just Taru's mark."  
  
"Taru did that to you!" Kagome is surprised at this  
  
"Um yeah, Inu yokai tend to mark their mates one way or another, though mostly it's by a bite. You know, if your friend really does love you, he will mark you too."  
  
"Doesn't it hurt?"  
  
"Just a little, but it doesn't hurt as much as you would think. Really its not that bad."  
  
'Would Inuyasha mark me? Does he even love me? No, he loves Kikyo.' She thinks wistfully  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Um I think its 23:15, or 11:15. Why?"  
  
"Oh no reason, I doesn't seem that late. Come to think of it I am getting tired."  
  
"You might as well get sleep when you can here. you never know when you have to wake up to survive."  
  
Kagome stands up and gets out of the spring, she wraps a towel around her body and starts to walk out the door. The girls went to the hot spring room as a group, so it didn't feel odd to her, that she was walking around in a towel. Now that she's walking back alone, she can't help but feel odd. She walks up the stairs and down a series of halls to get to her room. She finally opens the door and steps in, and sees Inuyasha looking around the TV in the room, and he starts hitting it.  
  
"Come on you piece of shit, work!"  
  
"Inuyasha." This startles him a little bit "You have to hit the power button... Can I ask you something."  
  
"Sure, what?" He turns his head, but still shaking the TV  
  
"Do you like me?" she says in a light and wistful tone  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that?" He stops shaking the TV and turns to Kagome  
  
"Please, just answer it."  
  
"Well of course I like you Kagome, sure you get annoying some times, but you have been nice to me most of the time, and your not a half bad fighter. Why do you ask?" He says in a clam manner  
  
Kagome rushes to Inuyasha and embraces him.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha." She looking up into his amber eyes " Thank you."  
  
'What's gotten into her?' Inuyasha thinks to himself.   
  
Instead of pushing her away, he decides to embrace her as well. To Kagome this is a kind gesture. Inuyasha is trying to make himself think that he isn't pushing her away in fear of getting sat. Kagome breaks the hug and goes to get her clothes that she had left out. She tells Inuyasha to turn around while she changes, Inuyasha does as told.  
  
"Kagome, I've been meaning to ask you where my clothe are. These modern clothes are fine and all, but I want my old ones back."  
  
"Oh no! I left them at the apartment! Oh well, I think you look cute in those modern clothes anyway." Kagome can't see Inuyasha blush  
  
"You think I look cute?"  
  
"Well, at least I think you do." Kagome finishes changing a while after her last comment. "Ok, you can turn around. I'm going to bed Inuyasha."   
  
She walks over to the right side of the bed and pulls the covers down a bit and she slips in. She feels odd sleeping in her school uniform, but she sure wasn't going to sleep in her bra and panties with Inuyasha possibly sleeping in the same bed.  
  
"Are you going to sleep on the floor?"  
  
"No, I promised the wench I would sleep in the damn bed."  
  
"She has a name you know!"  
  
Inuyasha walks over to the bed, and folds down the covers in the same manner that Kagome did, and he slides in. He turns to his side, facing away from Kagome. She falls a sleep soon, Inuyasha can notice the difference in her breathing pattern. He turns to face her, he sees her sleeping so peacefully. She is facing him. Inuyasha turns back taking most of the covers with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Latter that night, Kagome was feeling cold and she rubs her shoulders for warmth before she realizes that Inuyasha is hogging the blankets. She starts tugging at his shoulder to try and get his attention.  
  
'He's a cover hog, I should have seen this coming.' "Inuyasha wake up."  
  
He slowly starts to wake up to her tugging and he starts resisting.  
  
"What?" he asks, she just keeps tugging, and starts pulling the cover to her side.  
  
After a few sessions of Inuyasha not responding, Kagome finally tug on his shoulder really hard to get his attention. Inuyasha turns to Kagome quickly saying what on the way, but that is muffled when his lips interlock with Kagome's. Both of them had not expected that too happen, their faces blush a very deep red, yet neither seems to be backing away from the kiss. Kagome begins to close her eyes, her body is immediately aroused by this. Inuyasha picks up on the change in her scent, and can't help but start to kiss her. His hand slowly starts running through her hair. Kagome begins to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him close. He begins to close his eyes and start pulling her close, so they could share a passionate kiss. Kagome loved the feeling of Inuyasha's canines grazing her bottom lip, this sent feelings of pleasure through her body. Kagome and Inuyasha realize what they are doing at the same moment, their eyes shoot wide open. They both pull away from the kiss and turn so their backs are facing each other. Kagome is breathing heavily. Inuyasha is licking his lips  
  
'So that's what she tastes like. Where in the seven hells did that come from?' Inuyasha shouts in his mind   
  
'Me and Inuyasha just kissed. Maybe he does love me after all.' Kagome thinks as she moves her hand to touch her mouth. "Inuyasha."  
  
"Yeah, Kagome" He says not moving  
  
"Did... Did that mean... would you stop hogging the blankets from now on?"  
  
"Sure thing Kagome." For some reason Kagome became excited when Inuyasha said her name.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"See, I told you that room had something about it." a familiar voice says  
  
"Norio, you're a nut." Eiko's voice says  
  
"Hey, I can't change who I am. So what should we do for the next eternity?"  
  
"I don't know, and eternity is a long time to do something."  
  
End Chapter 06  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: I hoped you liked this chapter, it is way longer than what I had intended. There might be a longer wait for chapter seven, because I used up all the story I had in mind, but never fear I'll think of something to do, because I intend this to be at least 20 chapters long, lets see if I can still keep it interesting. Please read and review. Then spread the word of my fic, and have them review too. I would love it if I got some recommendations. who wouldn't, but you don't have to. 


	8. Ballroom

Authors note: Sprite warning! (lemon and/or lime) I BEG your forgiveness for my lack of update! I have been working on an RPG(making one)  
  
Disclaimer: I own the fallen and that is all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter- 07 Ballroom  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to find him self embracing Kagome, he must have rolled into that position some time when he was asleep. He tried carefully to remove his hold on Kagome and get up with out waking her up. He does manage to release his hold on her, but when he tries to get out of the bed, he can hear Kagome yawn and get up herself.  
  
"Morning Inuyasha." She says almost still asleep  
  
"Hey Kagome." He just stands up, and walks out of the room  
  
Kagome gets up as well, she looks out the window, it is a beautiful day. She just stands there, looking out of the window, trapped in deep though about last night.  
  
'Me and Inuyasha kissed. Sure it was an accident, but he started pulling me close to him, and running his and through my hair... It was just an accident and nothing more, but still.' She thinks to her self as she walks out of the room  
  
She tries to find the nearest staircase, but she uses the main entryway's stairs. Once she gets to the main floor she walks into the living room and is greeted by Takashi and a person she hasn't met before.  
  
"Hey Kagome, this is Asako. I don't believe you have met before."   
  
"Hello, its nice to meet you."  
  
"Its a pleasure to meet some one that isn't a hanyou." She looks over to Takashi "Don't get me wrong, Takashi. Its just nice to see some one who doesn't have to share the same responsibility as us." He nods  
  
"Say have either of you seen Inuyasha?"  
  
"I think I saw him walk into the recreation room just down the hall." Takashi says pointing to which recreation room he is talking about.  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Kagome walks over to the room to see Inuyasha playing a game of foosball with Taisho. Kagome walks over too look at the game, Inuyasha is loosing. Inuyasha has a few points, but Taisho is just one point away from winning. Inuyasha takes one more point when Kagome gets there. After a little while of the ball going from one goal end to another, Taisho scores and wins.  
  
"Ha! That's another win for the Taisho, shall we play again?" He asks in a proud manner.  
  
"How many games have you played Inuyasha?" Kagome asks  
  
"Three." Inuyasha mumbles   
  
"I take it then you've lost all three." Kagome shoves that comment in his face  
  
"Don't feel bad pup, I'm just better. I guess you've lost enough times, so I'll take my leave of you now." He walks out of the room  
  
"Inuyasha, about last night." Kagome softly says  
  
He turns his back to her, to hide his face so she couldn't see him blush. He starts muttering words, until he finally puts together a sentence  
  
"That was just an accident Kagome." His head drops down  
  
"But I though for a moment we" Inuyasha interrupts her  
  
"That was just an accident Kagome, a meaningless accident."  
  
"Oh ok... Inuyasha." She turns and starts walking out of the room  
  
Inuyasha turns To watch Kagome leave the room. He is filled with a sudden urge to follow her. He can tell he upset her, and he hates it when he does that. He goes to walk out the door, but Taisho's arm is blocking his way. Taisho then turns around so he is facing Inuyasha.  
  
"I wouldn't follow her."  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha barks  
  
"Some times its best to leave your mate alone sometimes."  
  
"She's not my mate!" Inuyasha again barks at Taisho  
  
"Oh good god boy! What's wrong with you? If I was in the same position as you I'd make her my mate in an instant! A girl like that doesn't come around every lifetime, you know."  
  
Inuyasha can't help but let his mind wander off while Taisho rambles to him. He sees Taisho talking but nothing is coming out. He just walks right past him going to find Kagome. Inuyasha can hear Taisho yelling at him for leaving, but Inuyasha could care less, he just tries to find Kagome's scent to find her, he wasn't going to ask around again. Taisho gives up trying to talk to Inuyasha and just goes back into the recreation room. Naoko walks into the room to check out the noise.  
  
"What was going on here?" She asks  
  
"Oh the newbie hasn't been mated to that human."  
  
"They have names, and they are young." She says with annoyance  
  
"That wouldn't stop me! She's also perfect for him, I just can't see why he wouldn't!"  
  
"How can you tell? Last I checked you were a horrid match maker."  
  
"Bah! Hey, do you want to play a game of Foosball?"  
  
Inuyasha continues to follow Kagome's scent. Taru stops Inuyasha for a moment, he sees Inuyasha in a hurry so he tries to keep it short.  
  
"Inuyasha, How did you come across Takashi anyway?"  
  
"I met him at a game at an arcade." The look on Taru's face straightens almost immediately  
  
"Was it DDR?" Inuyasha nods "Takashi, was playing it when you saw him right?"   
  
"Yeah, and I beat him." Taru almost jumps at this  
  
"Well I have to find Takashi now to rub it in his face."  
  
"Why are you better than him."  
  
"...No..." Taru says almost silent  
  
Taru leaves and Inuyasha continues his search, now Taru is looking for Takashi. Inuyasha follows her scent upstairs, and it stops there. It changed some how, the smell of fear. Inuyasha bolted in the direction of the smell, he continued down the halls to their room. He opened the door, it flew and stopped abrupt at the wall, and dented it. Kagome was standing, looking at a note on the wall. Kagome read it aloud to Inuyasha.  
  
"'I am coming for the girl, tonight tell my brother, I do enjoy a good fight and I wont leave with out one. Despite my normal tactic, I will be going alone, If I lose the fight, we will not attack again this month, if I win, the girl is mine.... Naizen'... Inuyasha" She turns to him with a frightened look on her face. " It's still the morning, we weren't out of the room for that long, what if he?" Kagome says in a timid voice  
  
"He wont get to you I swear!" He walks over to the wall and snatches the note "I'm going to take this to Taru, just as the note said I should do. Are you going to come along, or are you going to stay here?"  
  
"Inuyasha, what would you do in this situation... never mind, don't answer that, I already know."  
  
"Well I'm going to find what's-his-face before night fall, if I'm lucky." Inuyasha says, turns from Kagome and walking out of the room.  
  
Kagome follows Inuyasha down the halls to the entry room. He walks down the entryway, looking in very direction, so he might not miss Taru. Inuyasha first heads into the living room, maybe ten people are in there talking to each other. Inuyasha walks up to the one that isn't talking at the time.  
  
"Have you seen Taru?"  
  
"Last I saw him was with Takashi."  
  
"Know where they might be?"  
  
"No, but try asking Saya, she knows where everybody is all the time, I don't know how she does it."  
  
"Ok. Do you know where Saya is?"  
  
"Come to think of it, no."  
  
"Thanks a lot." Inuyasha walks out of the room  
  
He walks down the hallway connected to the living room to get to the recreation room. Inuyasha starts to think that he only goes to these rooms. He walks in and only Taisho and Naoko are in there, playing foosball. Naoko looks tense, while Taisho seems to be playing with too much ease.  
  
"Have either of you seen Taru any where?"  
  
Taisho looks away from the game, and turns to Inuyasha. Naoko gets a sinister smile on her face.  
  
"Last I saw his was at the arcade room, yes this house has an arcade room, what room doesn't it have? Any way you just go down that hall across from this hall, turn left at the end of it, and head down about five doors. Wish I could be more of a help, but oh well." He starts to turn to get back to his game, then they hear a loud clunk noise and Naoko shouts  
  
"GOAL!"  
  
Taisho stands there with his eyes wide open looking at Naoko. He has a look of disbelief on his face as Naoko slides the last point marker over, very slowly just to instigate his anger. She finally slides it all the way over and mouths 'I win" with a satisfied look on her face.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome start walking down the hall, shortly after they get to the end of the hall they can hear Taisho screaming things about how he can't lose, every one in hearing range runs to the room, Inuyasha, just continues down the hall. They turn left and walk down the other hall. about three doors down, Inuyasha can hear that some kind of music as he did when he first met Takashi, Kagome can hear it too but very faintly. They both walk into the room, and it looks just like an actual arcade. The rest of the fallen are in this room, only three or four are not accounted for. Kagome walks to the noise of music from DDR, she looks over at Inuyasha, he is just standing there looking at everything. He had never seen anything like this before, he is just standing looking at all of the machines and the moving picture in each of them was different from the only video game he ever played. Kagome started tugging at his hand. He eventually follows Kagome, she leads him over to the DDR machine, Taru is playing against Takashi. Taru is just doing good, but Takashi is beating him mercilessly. Once the song ends Taru steps down giving Kagome a chance to talk to him, because Inuyasha is still in awe of the room. Taru is in Mid conversation with Takashi.  
  
"See this is why I'm the third best Taru." Taru looks at him sternly " Fine! fourth what ever, it still doesn't change the fact that you suck, get over it."  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up ok? I get that your better than me, but shove it in my face again and I'll have you on kitchen duty for a month!"  
  
"Right away sir." Takashi says in a joking manner.  
  
Taru turns to see Inuyasha and Kagome, Kagome is looking at him, and Inuyasha is looking at the rest of the machines. Taru then sees that Inuyasha has a note in his hand, Taru's face almost goes white. He snatches it out of Inuyasha's hand 'waking' from his awe. Taru reads the note carefully, as so not to miss the hidden message, that Naizen enjoyed doing so much. He looks up from the note.  
  
"He's still here then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saya is in her room, reading a book, she is relaxing on her bed, her window is open to let a nice breeze in. she hears a thump at her window, she turns to see what it was, nothing is there, she walks over to close the window, when someone flips down from the roof looking at her upside down. Saya backs away from the window in shock. She drops her book and tries to speak, but stutters the words. She finally manages to get a word out but its is still stuttered.  
  
"N-Naizen!" She backs away some more  
  
He flips onto her windowsill and hops into her room, he stands slowly.  
  
"I've come for you Saya." He starts walking forward to her.  
  
"Naizen, you scared me half to death! You know I don't like it when you do that!" She yells at him  
  
"Sorry Saya, but you know I just can't help my self." She nods  
  
"You came early, I thought you said tonight."  
  
"Saya you know I like to give twisted meaning in my messages." A smile appears on Saya's face  
  
Saya jumps towards Naizen and embraces him.  
  
"Oh Naizen, you know They'll try to kill you if they find you here!"  
  
He holds her close to him, one of his arms is wrapped around her waist , the other is holding the back of her head. He rest his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"You know I wouldn't ever let that happen."   
  
She holds him closer, and catches an odd scent on him. She pushes him away, and gives him an evil glare  
  
"Why do I smell another woman on you? Furthermost, why is it a human scent?" She waits for his comment  
  
"It was that last part of extracting information, she withheld information too long."  
  
Saya Slaps him across the face, she slapped him so hard her hand as much as his face and ego combined. When he recovered from the slap, he had a rosy mark on the side of his face and she was still staring at him unblinkingly.  
  
'That's no reason to have an affair! How could you do that?" she Yells into his face  
  
Tears begin to well up in her eyes. she goes to sit on her bed, and buries her face in her hands. Naizen walks over and sits next to her, he tries to put and arm around her to comfort her, but she snaps at him and he moves his arm away. they sit there quietly for a few minutes  
  
"What about Kaii?" He says softly, she doesn't move  
  
"What do you mean, what about Kaii?" She begins to tense up  
  
"Four years ago, you cheated on me, with Kaii! Don't you remember? she raises her head and looks at him "I don't think you remember."  
  
"Uh, lets just put that whole issue behind us, but still, why?"  
  
" I was ordered to get the information any way I could."  
  
"If you were ordered to kill me would you?"   
  
"I wont have to if you return with me tonight."  
  
"Answer me Naizen." he nods slowly  
  
"If I am ordered to I would, but if I had to kill you, I'd kill my self right after."  
  
They share another silent moment, only this time when Naizen tries to comfort Saya she lets him. She turns to look at him, she gazes into his eyes, she couldn't say resist those eyes. They both move closer, to embrace each other. She lifts her lips to reach his. He moves his arms to her waist to hold her close, she wraps her arms around his neck. Naizen breaks the kiss, only to lower Saya so she is laying under him. He moves to position him self over her.  
  
"Can you believe, after all these years I loved you, I never once though of marking you?"  
  
"Naizen, you mustn't, if they find out about us." He puts his finger over her mouth  
  
He gently drags his finger from her mouth down to her chest, and starts fondling with her shirt. She knows that she shouldn't continue, but her body wont let her stop for some reason. He starts to pull her shirt off, she lifts her arms so he can remove the clothing. Once her shirt is removed she is filled with and indescribable sensation, that flows through our her body, as Naizen begins to slowly massage her breast. The moment his hand touched her bare skin she gasped, and Naizen moved to kiss her again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the arcade room Taru shouts loudly that Naizen is there. All of them run out if the room to find the others and search the rooms. All of them disperse in many groups. Each group searches every inch of every room on the bottom floor, they wanted Naizen gone, just one less bastard to worry about. Inuyasha took Kagome to a room that he though to be safe.  
  
'He can't be hiding, its not like him to take a subtle approach, Damn it Taru, you're his brother, you of all people should know where he is! GAH! Where are you, Naizen?' Taru thinks to himself as he barges into rooms  
  
He runs to the entry way where a few are gathered. Shortly after, a few other join him at the entry way.  
  
"Western wing is clear, sir."  
  
"You don't have to address me like that." Taru said in a light tone, just still gruff of the situation.  
  
"East wing clear!" Some one shouts from afar  
  
"Then he's upstairs, he knows damn well we are coming after him!"   
  
  
  
They all poor up the stairs, smashing open each door and conducting a every though search. A rolling wave of 'nothing here sir' fills the halls as they narrow down the search to eight doors. Each door is knocked open, and two people search in one room at a time. They only two doors left is one that leads to Kaz's room and Saya's room. Both doors are opened forcefully. Kaz's room is clear, its just very messy and unorganized. Saya's room how ever, she was sitting up with the covers pulled to her chest, she has a very shocked look on her face. There is no sign of Naizen being in the room.  
  
Taru sniffs the air, and immediately picks up Naizen's scent, he looks around the room. The scent is strongest around Saya. He noticed the window opened, and turns his head to Saya, she just looks down and closes her eyes tight. Taru looks away from her and looks towards everyone else, and starts walking to the door.  
  
"He got away. He'll be back again tonight."   
  
They all leave, and tears begin to fall from Saya's eyes, they knew now. She feared the consequences of sleeping with the 'enemy'. In her eyes he was no more of an enemy as Taru was, but Taru didn't see things her way, to him he was a threat that needed to be stopped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome are sitting around in a room back on the first level, they are waiting for something to happen. Inuyasha hears people walk down the stairs and closer to the room. He stands and holds the tetsusaiga in an aggressive manner. The door opens and Takashi is standing in front of it with the tetsusaiga pointed at his face.  
  
"Oh its you." Inuyasha says as he sheathes his sword  
  
"I'm just here saying its safe for you guys to come out, Naizen got away."  
  
"Who is Naizen anyway?" Kagome asks  
  
"I could have sworn I told you guys who he was. Well you met him before." He says pointing to Inuyasha "He was the one who killed the chief's brothers, and the one who killed Norio." He walks out of the room  
  
"That was vaguely descriptive." Kagome comments  
  
Inuyasha seems to have his mind else where. Kagome walks out of the room with no idea in mind as to where to go, her stomach starts growling and she walks to the kitchen. She gets lost several times but she finally manages to find the kitchen and Anzai is making something in one of the ovens. Kagome isn't too familiar with the smell.  
  
"What are you making?" Kagome ask   
  
"Pizza, I just love it, sorry but its all for me." Kagome gives him the puppy dog face.  
  
"Please, can I have a little bit?"  
  
"Fine, but you only get one slice."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Anzai gets some mitts to pull the pizza out of the oven with. He cuts it into two slices, Kagome only got a small slice while Anzai took the rest for himself. Kagome asks if she could get a bigger piece, but Anzai shoves the rest into his mouth in a messy manner. Kagome just eats her piece before he takes it from her.  
  
Inuyasha starts walking around the mansion again to find the arcade room. He has a series of walking into the wrong room at the wrong time. He is chased down the halls by Rei, who is wearing a towel like she just got out of the shower. Rei is screaming at him, brandishing a broad sword held over her head.  
  
"You pervert! You'll pay for that!" Rei says getting louder as she runs closer to where Kagome is.  
  
"Listen I didn't mean to, it was a mistake!" Kagome hears Inuyasha's voice and buries her face in her hand.  
  
As soon as Inuyasha passes Anzai steps into his path, unfortunately that's when Rei decided to swipe at Inuyasha. Fortunately she stopped just a few centimeter away from his head.  
  
"Ok what's this all about?" Anzai looks at Inuyasha then Rei  
  
"He walked into the shower room just as I was getting out." She says with anger in her voice  
  
"Why weren't you at the hot spring?"  
  
She walks close to him and hold her hand behind his and whispers something into his ear. He immediately blushes at this.  
  
"Forget I asked... Any way, so he walked in on you, that's no reason to chase him down with a broad sword."  
  
"Yes it is." She says resting the sword on her shoulder much like Inuyasha does with his Tetsusaiga. "Well if I can't hurt him, he'll just have to be subdued other ways." She looks over at Kagome. Kagome just nods  
  
"Sit boy!" THUMP!  
  
"I really wish you could teach me how to do that." Rei says  
  
"No, no, no teaching Rei how to subdue me!" Anzai almost shouts, waving his arms.   
  
"I wouldn't use it on you.... most of the time."  
  
"Most of the time! What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Inuyasha stands up and Starts walking out of the room while the others, he's off to looks for the arcade, now that's he's back on the main stretch he can find his way there. Kagome follows shortly, leaving to two to argue amongst themselves. It looks like she has something on her mind.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think we could go back home?"  
  
"I doubt it, why are you scared?" He says just looking forward.   
  
"No, I just wanted to get a few things. Maybe we could ask Taru if we could leave."  
  
"Maybe. Where is that damn room with all those 'video game' as you called them?"  
  
Kagome points him to the left and Inuyasha walks straight to the room and walk in again. She noticed that Taru was again playing Takashi, and again being beaten by him. Kagome walks towards them, while Inuyasha wanders off looking at the other machines. Kagome approaches them and wait for the song to be over. Once its over she asked Taru if she and Inuyasha could go back to Tokyo and get a few things.  
  
"I allow people to leave, it's just they always know about it, I wish I knew why. So its not to say I don't allow people to leave, it's just I wouldn't recommend it." He pauses "How log do you think you'd be?"   
  
"Not long. I just wanted to get some stuff."  
  
"In that case, I'll have Takashi be your escort."  
  
"Um chief, I can't fly the transport." Takashi says cycling through the song choices  
  
"So, you'll still go along with Yosai, I'm sure he knows, I taught him."  
  
"Ok so when can we leave?" Kagome says  
  
"The next chance for dust off is about fifteen minutes, any other time, you'll be shot down."  
  
"Ok." She looks to Inuyasha "Inuyasha, we'll be going home in about fifteen minutes."  
  
"Feh." He looks at more machines "Hey Taru, how come most of these games have guns?"  
  
"I thought they'd be practical, and plus a lot of us like those games." He turns to Takashi. "What are you waiting for? Dust off is in fifteen minutes, If you get Yosai now you can make it to the outskirts of Tokyo with out being caught."  
  
"Yes sir!" He makes a sarcastic salute and rushes out of the room.  
  
"Just be careful out there ok, if it weren't for the widow of opportunity being for another three months, I wouldn't be so understanding. I'd leave now also." Kagome nods and grabs Inuyasha by the arm and starts pulling him.  
  
Soon after they board the transport, and begin take off preparations. Takashi is sitting across from Inuyasha, sitting with his arms crossed much like Inuyasha is.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Inuyasha shouts  
  
"Only slightly, only slightly."  
  
The transport begins to lift and flies towards Tokyo. They manage to stay off of everyone's respective radars. They eventually land after some time in the air. Once landed they all leave and Takashi and Yosai change their appearances to that of humans. Yosai turns to Inuyasha and Takashi just says 'he can't' and They continue.  
  
They get to Tokyo and again use the back alleys as a mode of transportation. They did find a way to cover Inuyasha's ears, but they weren't taking their chances. Nothing much happens, just a lot of cats hiss at them, other than that, get to the apartment complex pretty simply. Once they get there Kagome opens the door.  
  
"Hello, I'm home!" Kagome shouts  
  
Her mother walks out of her room  
  
"Kagome! I was just about to leave, I'm glad you caught me before I left."  
  
The rest step in right after Kagome. When Mrs. Higurashi sees Inuyasha, she becomes scared for only a split second before she realizes that its only Inuyasha. She also notices that Takashi is there, but only a different person with him. They both feel it is safe to drop their masks.  
  
"Where is the other one you were with Takashi?" He looks wistful  
  
"He died a while ago..."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry." She pauses for a moment when she barley lest the subject change. "So Kagome why are you here?"  
  
"I'm just here to get a few things." Mrs. Higurashi nods  
  
Takashi begins to subtlety sniff the air, a scent caught his nose, the same scent that was faint to him in Saya's room. Yosai caught on, it was around the time that Mrs. Higurashi sat at the kitchen table. Takashi slowly approached her and sat down too. He leans towards her and she begins to tense up.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi." He says softly and quietly "Please don't take this as an invasion of privacy, but have you had sex recently?" He says, still in the same tone. She blushes a small patch of pink  
  
"What kind of question is that, what I do on my own time is my own business." She says sternly.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, please. I can smell the scent of a man on you. The only reason I am asking you this is because the man's scent is that of our enemy." He pauses before he continues "I know that some men probably barged into your house the day we left, but did one of them have sex with you?"   
  
"I will not answer your question!" Her tone getting harsher and louder.  
  
"Fine, I will say this, you are safe. They have no reason to harm you or your family again. Trust me on this." She nods with a curt sigh of relief   
  
"Hey Takashi." Yosai says and makes him look up. "Where did the pup go?"  
  
"I don't know go look for him."  
  
Yosai finds him in Kagome's room looking at some red clothing. Kagome has a huge yellow bag that she is packing with assorted stuff.  
  
"What's all going on in here?"   
  
"Nothing, were just getting a few things." Kagome says not looking up.  
  
"Oh, fine I guess... we might have to leave soon." He walks out of the room  
  
Takashi is lounging on a couch watching some TV apparently waiting for everyone. Mrs. Higurashi had already left.  
  
"I don't really like being stuck in that mansion, but I really don't think this is a good time to have lack guard." Takashi says  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Today's my day for guard duty... I don't know whether to feel happy or sad, In fact I'm missing it right now. The chief probably got some one else to do it, but here I am enjoying myself lounging around when I am supposed to do one of the most boring tasks ever."  
  
"Yeah, I don't think Taru thought a few things through, though if we were to go back, I bet he'd put you back on GD."  
  
"In that case, we'll just stay here over night." Takashi says with a facetious tone, and lies back and starts to rest.  
  
"When did Mrs. Higurashi leave?"  
  
"She left when you went to go check on the kid."  
  
"Don't call me that!" Inuyasha yells from Kagome's room  
  
"That's right, we have good hearing too." Takashi sits up and walks to the room Kagome and Inuyasha are in.   
  
Kagome has a big yellow bag on her back, and Inuyasha has some clothing folded under his arm. Both of them are walking out of the room.  
  
"We should leave soon."  
  
"Can't we stay just a while longer? I wanted to go say 'hi' to a few people."  
  
"You would endanger their lives, its not the best idea." 'I wish we didn't have to go back so soon, man I hate guard duty.' Takashi thinks to him self  
  
"Ok, let's leave, we got all we wanted." Kagome says  
  
A phone begins to, its sounds like a cell phone, and its coming from Takashi. Everyone looks at him.  
  
"What? Taru said I should take it in case he needed to tell me something." He answers the phone  
  
"Yeah a cell phone, that won't give us away. In fact I feel safe to the point of where I'm going to put a bull's-eye on my self!" Yosai says with unyielding sarcasm.  
  
Takashi answers the phone after shooting Yosai a dead stare.  
  
"Yo chief... really.... thanks I'll tell the others." He hangs up the phone. "We can stay here for the night, apparently its not you they are after, so we are pretty much safer here." He points to Kagome  
  
"They weren't?" She asks and he nods. " Well, then I guess we'll just stay here then."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
At nightfall Taru is getting ready to fight Naizen. He is wearing his armor with out his helmet. Taru slides a knife into a compartment on his suit, if he can't use a gun against Naizen then he'll just use a knife. He walks down stairs everyone is enjoying themselves until he come down. He hated it when people thought they had to stop what they were doing in his presence, just because he was their commanding officer. Once he told them to just go about what they were doing, he walks over to Hitomi, who is sleeping on a couch. He sit next to her and reaches his hand out to gently stroke her hair. She slowly begins to wake up and look at him.  
  
"Hitomi." The only words that leave his mouth.  
  
She sits up next to him, he places his hand on top of her head, between her ears and starts rubbing her head. She just looks at him with bewilderment.  
  
"Why are you doing that? I though we established that we are not dogs." She says slightly annoyed  
  
"I know, this may be the only chance I get to do this." He says, moving his hand to her waist and pulls her close to him.  
  
She embraces him also. He rest his head atop of hers. She reaches for his ears and starts rubbing them.  
  
"What's that for?" He asks  
  
"I may never get the chance to do this again."  
  
They both hold each other for about fifteen minutes before he stands up. She doesn't break her hold on him. He kisses her, and tears start to form in her eyes. It would be a perfect chance to destroy the fallen, If Taru died, Takashi would take lead, but since Takashi was in Tokyo, the fallen would have no respective leader pointed out, and in that state of 'chaos' they could disband the rest of them easily.  
  
"What did you do about Saya?" Hitomi asks  
  
"She is being held in the ballroom, being guarded by Basho and Jin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bahso and Jin lay on the ground unconscious. Saya is standing over them with Naizen behind her in his suit as well. Naizen had apparently come early, but is making no effort to take her away.  
  
"Why did you come early?"  
  
"The usual, to find out what everyone is doing."  
  
"Well, this is a good chance to disband the fallen." She looks down sadly "Takashi is in Tokyo along with the human and the newest fallen. With out Takashi, if Taru is to die, we'd have no leader."  
  
"Saya, there's no reason to be sad, you aren't betraying anyone, you never were a fallen in the first place."  
  
"Yes I was!" Naizen looks at her baffled "Taru trusted me, I escaped with him, I just kept my ties with Roheito. I'm a traitor to both sides!" She yells  
  
"Then why did you leave at the time?"  
  
"Taru made a good point, we were nothing to them, if we disobeyed them, they'd kill us. You remember what happened to Hotsumo right?"   
  
"That makes no difference what happened to him because of his insubordination."  
  
"Why didn't you leave?" She shouts at him  
  
"I couldn't leave, I couldn't disobey."  
  
"Damn it Naizen, you sound like those mindless drones!"  
  
"Could you blame me for acting this way, I don't think you know this but I had to kill Hotsumo. Do you think after that I wanted to disobey orders? I never wanted to be killed by my own!"  
  
"Why did you have to kill Hotsumo?"  
  
"I believed that Hotsumo would have been at the position as Taru, if it weren't for my stupid actions, Hotsumo would have succeeded, and I would have joined him. Instead they made me know the consequences of rebelling. I had to kill my best friend damn it!"   
  
"It's not too late, you could still join us."  
  
"I can't, you'll find out soon, but I wont join anytime soon." He leaves the room through the nearest window  
  
'Naizen isn't making any sense to me. Why wouldn't he join our cause? It seems like he wants to, but I guess he fears having his best friend kill him, and that might happen, because he isn't liked too well by the other fallen, but the others who remained seem to like him well.' Saya thinks to herself  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naizen approaches Taru who is waiting in front of the house. Taru clenches his fist. Naizen keeps walking closer. Taru slowly moves his hand to his knife.  
  
"The hour of the fallens' demise is beckoning. My brother, are you ready to find out the result of insubordination?"  
  
"Just shut up and fight me already, I wish to avenge Shihei and Kadonomaro today!" He keeps moving his hand to his knife.  
  
"All good and well, I must admit, they were my brothers too."  
  
"You denied that fact after you killed them, now you go and say that they were your brothers!"  
  
Taru leaped at Naizen and drew his knife, he thrust it towards his chest. Naizen jumped back to avoid the knife and threw his fist into Taru's face sending him back a few meters. Taru just gets up and rushes to him again, only this time staying level. He begins thrusting the knife to his stomach. Naizen catches it and knocks it into his hand and begins to fight on the offensive. He lands a solid blow to Taru's gut, making him buckle under his own weight. He slowly stands and Naizen looks at him with pure hate in his eyes.  
  
"You just had to fill her mind with a false hope of freedom, now my side wants her dead along with you! You took her away from me, now you shall pay!"  
  
"I did no such thing, she left because she thought it was better than staying in that hellhole!"  
  
"LIAR!" He rushes at Taru with the knife held high.  
  
Taru ducks under his attack and flips Naizen onto his back. Taru walks up to him and put his foot on his chest. Naizen had landed on the knife, it was imbedded into his abdomen.  
  
"You lost, I won!"  
  
"I haven't even started!" Taru puts more pressure on to his chest causing Naizen to fold.  
  
"Now leave!" He removes his foot and Naizen slowly gets up and walks away. 'That was easier than I had thought.'  
  
Taru feels a sharp pain in his back. Naizen had used the knife and pierced the armor in his back, and ran off. Taru slowly ambles to the house, everyone is waiting for him. He gets in and barely utters   
  
"H-Hitomi."   
  
He collapses onto the ground everyone gasping seeing the knife in his back. Hitomi hurries to his side while a few other try to pick him up and take him to their makeshift aid station.  
  
End chapter 07  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Please forgive my late update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
